When You Don't Expect It
by RandomStories203
Summary: When a new girl, Sophia, comes to Forks. Jacob has an idea to use her to get Bella jealous and it works but what happens when Jacob ends up falling in love and imprinting on Sophia?
1. Meeting Sophia

Hello:) this is my first fic for twilight. I just got an idea. enjoy :)

Chapter 1:

Jacob pulls into the driveway of Forks Highschool and he sees Bella and Edward coming out of the car across from them. He grips on the wheel hard, anger going through his body. He tries to brush it off and gets out of the car.

"Hey, Bella" Jacob goes up to her and gives her a hug. Glaring at Edward who is behind her. He pulls away and walks with her to homeroom. He bumps into Edward hard pushing him back a bit.

The only class that Bella and Jacob had together without Edward in it was English. And he loved it because they were reading Romeo and Juilet. As he read the part of Romeo, Bella would read Juilet. As he read the lines, he would imagine it as him and Bella. They had just started reading it. The teacher said he would bring it up again and they might read it again since the school couldn't afford new books.

Jacob was driving home and thinking of Bella once again. He thought he was in love with her. In reality, he wasn't. He just liked her too much. He liked her enough to be on the verge of falling in love, but it never crossed that line. Jacob came back into reality when a car on the other lane was honking because he was going straight on. Jacob surved the car back into the right lane.

"Shit!" Jacob said breathing heavy. He focused on the road instead on Bella. He got home, did his homework, ate dinner and went to sleep.

The next day, he was driving into the parking lot. He drove to his parking spot, but he almost went into another car going in that spot.

"Damn, what is up with me and other people almost crashing?" Jacob said to himself.

He got out of the car and went up to the window of the other car. The young woman rolled down her window

"Sorry, I thought this parking spot didn't belong to anyone." The brown-haired woman said to him.

"It's fine, just park right next to me and that's yours" Jacob said pointing the spot next to his.

"Thanks" She said and backed up her car and parked in the spot. Jacob parked and got out of the car. He noticed she was a new student. He noticed her brown hair and her short limbs, but had nice legs to match as she walked. She looked around and saw him. She smiled at him and he went up to her. He saw how her eyes changed to a light brown-goldish color when the sun hit them. He also noticed he was much taller than her.

"So you're new?" Jacob asked

"Yeah, I'm Sophia" She replied putting a hand for a handshake. He shook her hand and she felt the warmth of his hand.

"Um, do you know where this is?" Sophia asked

"Uh, yeah that's where I'm going" Jacob replied

Jacob had those anger fits that he held when he saw Bella and Edward together. As the last bell rang, he was happy to be out of school. He loved seeing Bella, but not with Edward. He got to his car and saw Sophia walking to hers. He waved goodbye to her and she smiled back at him and got in her car and drove off. While Jacob was driving back home, he got an idea. He thought Sophia was cute and he knew it would get Bella jealous because she had already called Sophia a name because she thought Sophia would take Edward away from her. He could use Sophia to get Bella jealous. He smiled to himself as he thought of it more. He thought he would finally win Bella over.


	2. The start of the plan

Hello! I saw my stats for people reading the first chapter and you guys seemed to like it? Not sure anyways, here's the second chapter! :)

Chapter 2:

Jacob got home and imagined how it would be with him and Bella together, instead of the imbicile bloodsucker by her side. The next day, he got up early. He put on his best clothes and some cologne Sam had given him for his 17th birthday. He ate his breakfast and said bye to his father and got on his mottorcycle and drove off to school. It was time to impress Sophia. He got there just in time as she did. He waved and she waved back. It had rained the night before, which was no shocker to Jacob since it rain half the time. He went around and waited for Sophia. Sophia had a BMW car and as she got out she almost slipped. Jacob got her arm and she looked up to Jacob's face. He noticed her eye color changing to the goldish-brown he saw the first time. He noticed how beautiful they were.

"Thanks" Sophia said looking down then back up, smiling.

"Y-yeah, n-no problem" Jacob stuttered and fixed his shirt then sratched the back of his head.

"Um, be careful next time" Jacob said pointing at the step underneath the car door.

"Yeah, I'll do that next time" Sophia smiled, looking back at the step then back at Jacob.

"Hey, Jake" Bella came up to him with Edward and hugged Jacob.

"Hi" Jacob said

"Um, you're Sophia right?" Bella asked

"Yeah. Nice to meet you" Sophia put out a hand for a handshake. Bella looked at it disgusted and Sophia looked confused and put it back.

"Well, I've got to go. See you later Jacob" Sophia said looking down passing the trio. Jacob looked back at Sophia, her mid-waist brown hair was moving back as she walked into the school. He got a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. He just brushed it off.

"Should we go inside?" Jacob said letting Bella go in front of him. 7th period was english. Jacob rushed inside by Bella's side and hugged her hello.

"The bitch was talking to Edward again. I hate her" Bella said with anger. Jacob got annoyed that she would be talking about Edward again. He just looked out the window until class started. The bell rang and he started to read his lines with Bella.

The last bell of the day rang. Jacob sat on the seat of the bike, waiting for Sophia.

"Hey" Jacob said standing straight as she said Sophia

"Hey, I have a feeling Bella doesn't like me too much" Sophia said unlocking her BMW.

Jacob chuckled lightly "How'd you guess?"

"She gives me death stares everytime I talk to her boyfriend." Sophia said putting the last of her stuff inside the car and leaning on the door, facing Jacob. She crossed her arms and sighed.

"I mean, I'm not going to take him. I just got out of a relationship that didn't end well." Sophia said using her hands a bit as she talked

"Really?" Jacob asked

"It was a month or two before I moved here. Got caught cheating" Sophia said rolling her eyes as she said the last words.

"Damn" Jacob said

"Its whatever now" Sophia said as she opened the car door, getting ready to leave.

"Wait, Soph" Jacob said

"Soph?" Sophia asked

"Yeah, a nickname, unless you don't want me to call you that?" Jacob said

"No, its fine. I like it. Its just people call me Sophia all the time so" Sophia replied

"Oh, well I was wondering" Jacob started to said. He got that weird feeling again in his stomach and got nervous.

"If you like the weather..?" Jacob asked confusing himself

_"Why did you just say that? Ugh you're such an idiot!" He thought to himself_

"Um, its good"Sophia replied giggling a bit.

"Well, I've got to go. See ya tomorrow" Sophia waved goodbye.

"Idiot. Idiot. Idiot" Jacob mumbled under his breath. He got on his bike and drove home. He wanted to ask his dad about why he got this weird feeling, but he didn't want to get an answer then a life lecture about it. He just brushed off the feeling and went home and did his homework. He went into his room and saw a picture of him and Bella. He started to question himself if he actually loved her.

_"Of course you love her, Jake. You imprinted on her! Or did I?" He thought to himself_

He actually didn't imprint on her. He knew it, but told himself that because he thought he never imprinted on Bella was because Edward was in the picture and Bella loved Edward instead of Jacob. He needed fresh air. He went out into his back yard, ran and changed into his wolf form, thinking.

_"You love her! You do! That's your final choice, Jake. It's just Edward in the picture that's bothering you" Jacob said to himself still running in his wolf form_

_"Thinking about Bella again, aren't you Jake?" Embry asked who was also in his wolf form_

_"Y-yeah" Jake was shocked, in relief that Embry didn't hear the first part. _

_"Sam was trying to find you and asked him to see where you were. We need you at his house" Embry said _

_"Alright" Jake said turning the other way_. Both were running at full speed and got to Sam's house in less than 2 minutes. They changed back into human form and put on their clothes

"Jake's here" Embry said, grabbing a chair and sitting next to Quil.

"Yeah?" Jake asked, finishing putting on his shirt

"Collin and Brady finally phased today" Sam said putting both of his arms around the two boys that were on each side

"We wanted to celebrate, but everyone need to be here" Emily said, putting a huge basket of bread for everyone

"Yeah, bread!" Paul yelled reaching for one, but Emily smacked his hand away

"Not yet" Emily said

"Damn" Paul said as he sat down

They celebrated until 10 or 11 p.m. Jacob went running back home and went to his room to finish the rest of his homework and took a cold shower, not effecting him at all because of his body temperature being 108 most of the time. He laid in bed, looking at the picture of him and Bella once more before he went to sleep.

He woke up the next morning and took another shower quickly. He put on some clothes and some of the cologne again. He was going to try and ask Sophia to see a movie. He needed this plan to get Bella to work. He rode his mottocycle again. It was a bright sunny day, so he knew Edward wouldn't been in school today. He waited for Sophia to get to the parking lot. He saw her car and he waved as she honked. She got out of the car. He noticed her wearing a spagetti strap shirt which was loose witha cardigan over it. She also wore black skinny jeans with white flats. He noticed he was just wearing a white shirt with jeans and white sneakers and a leather jacket. He just slouched as he watched her every move as how gentle she was. She turned around and he stood straight.

"Hey" Sophia said smiling at him putting her bag on her shoulder

"Hey, I wanna ask you something" Jacob said, stil leaning on his bike.

"Not about the weather again is it?" Sophia said laughing a little

He chuckled "No it's not"

"Oh okay, then what?" She wondered

"Um" He said looking down then back up at her then looking down again

_"Wait, why am I looking down and acting all nervous? I shouldn't be. Just think of the plan Jake. Just think of the plan." Jacob said to himself _

"Well?" Sophia asked still waiting

"Oh yeah" Jacob stood up straight. "I was just wondering if you would like to see a movie with me tonight since it's friday?" He asked, looking around and he spotted Bella looking at both of them.

"Um, yeah sure. What time?" She asked

"7 pm" He replied

"Great. See ya in homeroom" She said and walked away. He looked over at Bella and went over to her and hugged her.

"Hey" Jacob said letting go of her

"Why were you talking to her?" Bella asked putting her hands on her waist. Jacob was satisfied. She was jealous.

"Just wanted to ask her something" Jacob replied as they were walking through the hallway.

"What?" Bella asked. The bell rang. Jacob thought it was prefect timing

"Tell you in English. See ya" Jacob said walking away, smirking.

7th period came and Bella was waiting for Jacob to tell her what he had asked her.

"What did you ask her?" Bella asked impatiently

"Just wanted to see if she wanted to go out with me" Jacob answered

"What!" Bella was shocked.

_"Yes! She's jealous. She's gonna want me to cancel" Jake thought to himself. _

"Why would you wanna be with that bitch?" Bella asked

"Because I think she's cute" Jacob answered

The bell rang and everyone sat in their seats.

"Jacob, Bella whenever you're ready" The teacher had told us. Bella started with her lines and we continued. The last bell rang and Jacob went to his bike. He waved goodbye to Sophia and she smiled. Jacob went home and did his homework. It was 5 pm. He looked in the mirror and thought he needed a haircut

"Hey dad, can you give me a quick haircut?" Jacob asked. His dad sighed and pulled out a chair and Jacob sat in it. It was 6 and Jacob went to take a shower. He fixed his hair, put on his best clothes and put some cologne on.

"Wait, why am I putting cologne on? She's not Bella" He asked to himself outloud. He brushed it off. It was almost 6:45. He got into his car since it was cold. He drove to Sophia's house and he saw her come out of her house. He saw her hair was wavy and flowing as she walked. He was memorized by her beauty. He shook his head as she opened the door.

"Hey" Sophia said

"Hey, ready to go?" Jacob asked. She nodded and he drove off. He parked right in front of the theater and went to see what movie was there to see.

"Oh let's see Dark Night" Sophia suggested

"Alright" Jacob said

"Two tickets please. Thanks" Jacob said and he handed Sophia her ticket.

"Want anything?" As he pointed to the condsention stand.

"Yeah sure" She said. He got a large popcorn and two sodas and they went inside. An hour later, they came out laughing as Sophia was saying something funny. He drove her home and stopped in front of her house.

"I'll walk you to your door" Jacob said.

"Alright" Sophia said. Jacob ran to the other side and opened the door for her

"Oh, thank you" Sophia said as she smiled. He smiled back at her. They got to her door

"Thanks for tonight. I had so much fun" Sophia said

"Haha no problem" Jacob said

"Oh here's your jacket" Sophia said taking off Jacob's jacket and giving it to him

"Thanks" Jacob said. He looked at her and he thought she could never get more beautiful. She looked back at him as he started to lean in.

"Um, I should get inside" Sophia said as she unlocked her door.

"See you monday" She said and went inside and closed the door.

"Yeah" Jacob said quietly. He walked back to his car and couldn't stop thinking about Sophia. He got that weird feeling in his stomach once again. All weekend, the only thing on his mind was Sophia.


	3. Heartbroken all over again

Here's the third chapter! Enjoy! :D

Chapter 3:

It was a sunny monday morning. Jacob knew Edward wouldn't be there once again, but he wasn't anixous to see Bella. He was anixous to see Sophia. She was on his mind all weekend. He barely knew this girl and he felt so much strong feelings for her. He wanted to know everything about her. He knew he had to tell someone at some point, but he just thought it was a phase and it would pass. As the time it got closer to drive to school, the more nervous he became. He looked in the mirror more than 3 times so make sure everything was fine. He took a piece of toast and a cup of coffee and he left without saying goodbye to his father. His father looked at him suspicously, but brushed it off. The more he knew school got closer, he tighten the grip on the wheel. He got there just in time as Sophia was getting out of the car. He looked in the rear view mirror once more before getting out.

"Hey" Sophia smiled then went back to looking for her phone

"Hi" Jacob said nervously

_"Oh stop acting like a baby Jake and stop acting so nervous around her. She's Soph. Not Bella" He thought to himself _

But he looked back at her and the weird feeling came. He just wanted to know everything, but he would come off as stalkerish towards her plus he thought she wasn't that interested in him anyways.

"Jake, can you hold this for me?" She asked holding out a textbook.

"Sure" He replied getting a grip of the textbook and he felt her skin against his. He stopped just looking at the textbook that both of them were holding

"Um, you got it?" Sophia asked looking up at him, smiling a little

"Uh y-yeah" Jacob said getting ahold of the textbook, looking at Sophia as she was trying to find her phone.

"Ah, found it!" Sophia said. She took her phone and put it in her back pocket and took the textbook from Jacob.

"Thanks" Sophia said

"N-no problem" Jacob said still acting nervous around her

"You stutter a lot. I've been noticing" Sophia said as she started to walk

"Yeah I guess" Jacob chuckled a bit nervously, walking next to Sophia as they entered the hallway. Jacob went with Sophia to her locker. As Sophia closed her locker, Bella came behind Jacob

"Hey Jake" Bella said, hugging him hello

"Hi" Jacob replied. Sophia noticed Bella was there.

"I'll see you in homeroom, Jake" Sophia said walking off. Jacob just stared at her with amazement.

"Still talking to her?" Bella asked with an annoyed tone

"Yeah" Jacob said as he stood straight from leaning on the locker. He couldn't hear what Bella was saying. He was in his own world.

"Jake" Bella said. Jacob still didn't hear her. All he had was Sophia on his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about her

"Jake!" Bella yelled

"Yeah? what?" Jacob said coming back into reality

"Are you going to ask her out again?" Bella asked for the fourth time

"Um, maybe. I-I don't know" Jacob said

"Ugh why?" Bella complained

"And why does it matter to you?" Jacob said with attitude

"Woah, what's your problem?" Bella asked walking away. The bell rang, Jacob was late to homeroom. He ran as fast as he could and got inside just in time that the teacher didn't catch him walking in. The same person was on Jacob's mind. Sophia. When he had classes with her, he would try to impress, but also not screw up and get embrassed. All he could think about was Sophia. Sophia. Sophia. The name sung in his head. All he wanted to do was go up to her and kiss her, but he thought she wouldn't feel the same way. Everytime he saw Sophia, the feeling in the pit of his stomach became stronger and stronger. He couldn't brush it away this time. It just stayed in place like the concrete not moving from the ground. He wanted to focus on Bella, but couldn't. Only Sophia was the person he could focus on. The last bell rang and he would finally be away from her and the feeling for a few hours until tomorrow.

"Hey Jake, can you do me a favor?" Sophia asked after she caught up to him before he went inside his car

"Um yeah sure" Jacob replied

"Can you get my assignments just for this week or two?" Sophia asked

"Sure, but why?" Jacob asked

"I need to go back to my hometown, a family emergency." Sophia said

"Oh, sure, I'll get your assignments" Jacob said

"Thanks, you're a life saver" Sophia said giving Jacob a kiss on the cheek

"Bye" Sophia said and she got inside her car.

"Bye" Jacob said quietly. He actually felt her lips on his cheek. He thought about it for a moment, but brushed it off. It was nothing important

Two days have passed and Sophia was nowhere to be seen. Jacob wasn't getting the feeling anymore. Edward had to take care of some busniess with his family. It was only Jacob and Bella for a week or two.

"Wanna hang out?" Jacob asked Bella

"Yeah sure" Bella replied

"My place?" Bella asked

"Nah, mine" Jacob replied. That night, Bella had come over. They were sitting watching a movie.

"That's so cute. How he dove in the water just to get her purse" Bella said laying her head on his broad shoulder. They were watching "Dear John". After the movie finished Bella had to go home. Jacob walked outside with Bella.

"Thanks for coming over" Jacob said

"My pleasure. We can do it again tomorrow if you like?" Bella said

"I can't. Sam is having a meeting tomorrow." Jacob replied

"Oh" Bella said biting her lip. Jacob loved how cute she looked when she bit her lip.

"Well, I should go" Bella said

"Wait" Jacob said. He went up to her and cupped her face in both of his hands and kissed Bella. Bella pulled away

"Jake-" Bella was cut off

"Couldn't have you leave without a goodbye kiss" Jacob said still cupping her face

Bella looked at him and kissed him back. Jacob smiled and felt like he had won Bella finally.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow" Bella said smiling.

"Yeah" Jacob said letting her go. Jacob thought tomorrow was going to be a good day. The next day he drove to school. He pulled up to the parking lot and saw Bella

"Hey you" Jacob said smiling and kissed her

"Jake. I gotta talk to you" Bella said, sitting on the school steps

"We can't do this" Bella said sighing

"Bellz-" Jacob was cut off

"You know I love Edward and always will." Bella said

"We can't do this" Bella added and got up and walked away.

The victory feeling was gone and so was Bella from his mind. Anger had built in his body. He ran towards the forest and changed into wolf form and started to run. He just got the girl he "loved" last night, but she just rejected him once again, choosing Edward over him. He couldn't wait for Sophia to get back. He couldn't wait to make Bella jealous once again.


	4. The end of the plan

I wasn't expect reviews for this story because I barely got some on my last story, but I apperciate it. Thanks guys :) here's the chapter! ENJOY :) Oh yeah also, I'm thinking of another story. Here's what it's about: _Everyone's parents chose the person their kid would marry. Jacob's parents chose Bella, but what if he doesn't want Bella? _That's it :) Should I do it after I'm done with this story or soon? Tell me in the reviews thanks :D

Chapter 4:

Next week Sophia would be coming back. Jacob just wanted this week to be over. Jacob went to his car, but Bella was calling his name. He would ignore her. He couldn't stand being around her right now.

"Jake, just listen to me" Bella pleaded. Jacob just ignored her once again. Bella was tired of trying, so she just went up to him cupped his face with both of her hands and kissed him. Bella pulled away, looking shocked at Jacob, she kissed him again.

"I change my mind. I do wanna try this" Bella whispered, pulling away from him. Jacob smiled and wrapped his arms around Bella and picked her up. Bella giggled and asked to be put down. They spent as much time together before the end of the week. Jacob was back to thinking about Bella all the time once again. Sunday night, Jacob was laying in bed, staring at the picture of him and Bella. He smiled to himself and went to sleep. Bella was laying in bed, thinking about Edward and Jacob. She hated that fact that she loved them both once again, but she knew she loved Edward more. She had to choose by tomorrow morning who she wanted to be with.

The next morning, Jacob was in a joyful mood and his father noticed it.

"Bella?" HIs father asked

"Hell yeah" Jacob answered with a smile on his face

"See you later dad" Jacob said walking out the door

"Bye" His father replied

Jacob drove to school. It was cloudy and it was dark. There was going to be a storm. He saw Bella was there, but not Edward. He looked at the time. "7:20" it said. He drove there early to see Bella. He got out of his car and was about to kiss her.

"Jake, I need to think about doing this" Bella told him. Jacob sighed.

"Bella, isn't the answer there already? It's me" Jacob told her

"No, its not. I need to think about this Jake. Just give me some space. I'll tell you my choice afterschool" She told him, looking down. Jacob got mad and walked away. All Jacob wanted to do was sink his teeth in Edward's neck and rip off his head. Once again, Bella had to think about who she was going to choose. He hated that. He slammed his locker and it scared Sophia

"You okay?" Sophia asked, putting her hand on his arm. Jacob looked at her. He had suddenly calmed down.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Jacob said still looking at her

"Good. Um you have my assignments?" Sophia asked taking her hand off his arm and pointing at his locker

"Yeah, yeah" Jacob said, rushing to get his locker open. He handed her assignments to her

"Thanks so much, I owe you big time" Sophia said smiling

"See you later" Sophia said, walking away looking through the work she has to do. Jacob let out a depressing sigh. Why was it that everytime Sophia was around he would forget about Bella instantly. He loved being around Bella, but with Sophia that feeling decreases slowly. After a few hours, the last bell finally rang. Jacob went up to Bella and Edward quickly to know who Bella had chosen. Bella let out a sigh

"So who is it?" Jacob said letting out a sigh trying to catch his breath

"Edward" Bella said quietly

"What?" Jacob said

"Its Edward, alright?" Bella said a bit louder. Jacob got angry.

"Of course it would be him" Jacob said seriously with angry.

"Jake-" Bella was cut off.

"So, all those kisses we shared meant nothing to you?" Jacob yelled.

"Jake- calm down" Bella said

"You only kissed me all those times out of pity?" Jacob was still yelling. Sophia came out of the school doors, seeing Jacob yell at Bella. A lot of people were staring at trio, wondering what was going on. She went to put her stuff in the car. She started to walk slowly towards him.

"I don't need your shit" Jacob finally said without yelling. He walked away with both of his fists closed.

"Hey, hey" Sophia said quietly and sincerly, grabbing his wrists stopping him. Jacob just relaxed suddenly, just looking at her. The only thing on his mind now was Sophia. Edward read Jacob's mind. He only read that Sophia was on Jacob's mind. He saw how relaxed and calm he became just by her touching his hands

_"Jacob has imprinted on Sophia" Edward thought to himself._

"Let's go Bella" Edward said leading her to the car. Edward was still looking at Sophia and Jacob. He saw Sophia still holding Jacob's clenched fists, trying to calm him down. The only thing she didn't know was that she had already calmed him down by her touch.


	5. Realization

_**Sorry for some people not being able to see chapter 3! I reuploaded it! I just finished my homework and have nothing better to do so why not I write you guys the fifth chapter :) Also on chapter 4 I asked you guys if I should write the new story soon or after I'm done with this one, I need your opinions! thanks :) **_

Chapter 5:

Sophia noticed a few minutes later, Jacob had calmed down. Almost everyone was gone, she took one of his hands and led him to the school steps and sat him down

"You okay now?" Sophia asked still holding on to his hand. She felt how warm his hand was, but she didn't mind it.

"Um y-yeah" Jacob said looking at her small hand holding his. He thought it was cute. He then got the strange feeling once again. He now knew he had to tell someone soon or else it might get worse. She laid her head on his broad shoulder and sighed still holding on to his hand.

"I know what you're going thorugh" Sophia spoke. Jacob was nervous. He thought she can read minds or something

"Y-you do?" Jacob asked

"Yeah, I mean someone you love choosing someone else over you" Sophia said. Jacob let a sigh reliefed.

"I guess" Jacob said. Thought he wasn't sure how to feel about Bella anymore. He knew the feelings would come back when Bella was around or maybe it wouldn't this time. All the anger Jacob had just left his body when Sophia was around. He laid his head on hers and let out a sigh.

"It's gonna be okay" Sophia said

"I know it will" Jacob said. Sophia felt vibrations as he spoke. She also heard his heartbeat when they sat there quietly. She didn't want Bella in the picture anymore. She also got a weird feeling. A weird feeling for Jacob.

"We should go" Sophia said softly

"Alright" Jacob said. She felt the vibrations once again. She liked feeling that when he talked. He helped her up. She didn't let go of his hand until they got to each other's cars

"You gonna be okay?" Sophia asked once more. Jacob loved how she was so caring and very concered of him.

Jacob smiled and responded "Yeah. Thanks". Sophia smiled and gave him a hug. She had to go on tippy toes to put her head on his shoulder. Jacob chuckled softly at that. He thought it was aborable

"Your welcome" Sophia said softly. She let go and unlocked her car.

"See you tomorrow" Sophia said, smiling back at him

Jacob smiled back "See you". She got in her car and drove off after she was gone, he went to his car and drove home also.

Edward and Bella were at the Cullen's house. Edward and Bella were doing homework, then chose to watch a movie. Bella felt right choosing Edward over Jacob. He was kind of right when he asked her if she just kissed him out of pity. She did to it for pity, well only half of it, the other half she did love him, but not in a romantic way, just botherly. Maybe she doesn't love in that way, but she could see herself being with Jacob, but never staying with him forever like Edward. Bella laid her head into Edward's chest still thinking and not watching the movie. Edward heard a little bit of what she was thinking. He smiled at the fact. He knew Bella wouldn't leave him for Jacob. Edward was just happy that he imprinted and was going to leave Bella.

"Jacob imprinted?" Jasper asked coming in the livingroom and sitting down next to Edward. Edward knew Jasper had heard from upstairs.

"Jake imprinted?" Bella asked, shocked.

"Yeah, I was going to tell you later on, but this one had to ask outloud" Edward said looking over at Jasper

"Sorry" Jasper said smiling goofy

"On who?" Bella asked, hoping it wasn't Sophia. She was kind of hoping it was herself

"Sophia" Edward said

"Ugh that bitch?" Bella said laying her head back on Edward's chest

"Bella, don't call her that. She's not a bitch. She's a nice person. I think you do love Jacob in a romantic way rather than a botherly way." Edward said, smiling

"You heard my thoughts" Bella said slapping him on the arm softly. Edward chuckled.

"She's a nice person. Just give her a chance" Edward said. Bella rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna go. I'll see you tomorrow" Bella kissed Edward goodbye. She was driving home and thinking.

_"How can he imprint on her? That bitch! I need him to love me again. No wait, I can't he won't love me if he's imprinted, well maybe I can switch it around" Bella smirked. "I know what I have to do" Bella said. "I have to kill her" Bella thought. _She smiled at the thought. She had to come up with a plan though.

Jacob was at home, thinking of Sophia.

"Dad, can I ask you something?" Jacob said walking into the living room while his dad was watching football.

"Yeah sure, what is it?" Billy asked moving his wheelchair a bit.

"How do you know when you've imprinted?" Jacob asked, looking at his dad

Billy stopped looking at the tv. He knew Jacob had imprinted already, he could sense it also. Billy remembers asking his own father that when he imprinted on Jacob's mother before he had diabetes and was in the wheelchair.

"Dad?" Jacob asked

"Oh yes, yes. Um, I don't know how to describe it. Its an amazing feeling though. You just know." Billy replied to the question

"But what if you're confused?" Jacob asked

"You shouldn't be. You could be making yourself confused because of someone else rather then your imprintee is in the picture." Billy replied once again.

"Thanks dad" Jacob said getting up to hug his father

"Night" Jacob said

"Goodnight, Jake" Billy said. Jacob laid on his bed, and sighed deeply. He took the picture of him and Bella. He tore it in half and only kept the picture of himself. He laid back on the bed. His mind was clearer now. He knew he imprinted on Sophia all this time, but he didn't notice because of Bella. He smiled to himself and closed his eyes as he thought of Sophia.


	6. The first real date

Sorry I didn't upload for two days :P I was busy because this week I'm reviewing for midterms next week, so I'm having more homework and stuff. So sorry I won't be able to update a lot for this week and next week. After next week, I will go back on updating everyday :) enjoy

Chapter 6:

Jacob wakes up in the morning and is anxious, but excited to see Sophia. Just the thought of her puts Jacob is a happy, energentic mood. He didn't shave his facial hair because he thought it would look much better and he would look older.

"Sruffy day?" His father asked at the kitchen table chuckling. Jacob smiled and told him about Sophia. Billy liked the sound of this girl Jacob was explaining to him. Billy knew Jacob wouldn't have trouble getting over Bella anymore because he's imprinted. He smiled as his son was still explaining how Sophia was like. Jacob drove to school in car and got there to see Sophia waiting for him. She smiled at him. He got out of the car and went on the other side to get his stuff

"You got a growing beard" Sophia said touching his chin and pointing to his facial hair on his face.

"Ha, yeah" Jacob smiled at her. She hugged him and he lifted her a bit.

"I was wondering, you wanna go to the beach that's in La Push?" Jacob asked

"Um, it's fall" Sophia chuckled

"It's more better in the fall and winter" Jacob said. Sophia looked at him and smiled

"Alright" She said. Jacob smiled. He was going to go on an actual first date with Sophia. Bella greeted Jacob, but he just said hi and went back talking to Sophia. Bella got angry. Her plan was almost done. She couldn't wait to take action on it

After school, Jacob walked with Sophia to his car.

"Won't they tow my car away?" Sophia asked

"No, they don't really pay attention to the parking lot" Jacob chuckled softly

"Oh, alright. Can you take me to school tomorrow then?" Sophia asked

"Of course" Jacob said smiling. He opened the passenger door for her and then he went to the driver's seat and drove to La Push. After a while, they got to the beach. They sat on the rocks and did homework. They put their stuff back in Jacob's car and they chose to walk around the beach and put their feet in the water.

"You're right, it's more better in fall and winter" Sophia said smiling. Jacob smiled and looked down at her. He couldn't help, but smile at how beautiful she was. Sophia noticed and smiled at hime

"What?" She asked

"Nothing" Jacob said looking away still having the huge smile on his face, blushing a little

"Oh come on, tell me" Sophia said walking in front of Jacob stopping him in his tracks. Jacob looked at Sophia

"Fine, I just how noticing how beautiful you look" Jacob said softly. Sophia smiled. Now, Sophia knew Jacob had the same feelings back.

Sophia chuckled a bit "You don't look so bad yourself" she said as she poked his stomach. He grabbed her hand. She giggled and got out of his grasp and ran off. He laughed and chased after her. After a few minutes, he grabbed her from behind and twirled her around.

"You run fast" Jacob said breathing heavy. Sophia was also out of breath "Y-yeah" She said smiling at him. She took his hand and they walked as the water rushed on shore and they feet got wet. They stopped and was looking at the sun as it was setting. She layed her head on his bicep, still holding his hand. He looked down at her and couldn't believe she was actually by his side.

"I should leave you home before your parents start worrying" Jacob said quietly

Sophia sighed and said "alright" He got their shoes and got to his car. He didn't mind the sand getting in the car because he would clean it later. As he was driving Sophia home, she fell asleep. They got to the destination, but she was in a deep sleep, exhausted from today. He carried her bridal style and knocked on the door. Her father opened it.

"I'm just here to leave a daughter" Jacob whispered. Her father chuckled and led him upstairs to her bedroom.

"Thanks Jake" Her father said and left. Jacob was still carrying Sophia. He put her on the bed as softly as he could, but she had awaken.

"Oh sorry, Soph" Jacob said. Sophia saw how Jaocb's eyes were dark green.

"I-It's fine" She suttered. She saw how handsome he was. She stared his eyes down to his lips and back up to his eyes. She put her hands on his neck and moved him closer to her. She then had put her lips on his and kissed him.


	7. New Love New Hate

Hey guys! Sorry again for not uploading a lot. I've been stressing out about midterms lately because I have them next week into the week after. So I've had time to write a chapter today :) Enjoy!

Chapter 7:

Jacob pulled away. He was shocked, but enjoyed it at the same time. He kissed her back and Sophia smiled between the kiss. Jacob pulled away once again.

"I should go. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning" Jacob said. Sophia sighed sadly and Jacob kissed her goodbye. He went to sleep smiling.

Bella was finally done with her plan. She wanted to take action on it right away, but she needed it to be the right time. She didn't want it to be ruined by anyone. She had to wait for the right time.

Jacob woke up in the morning and told his father, he would be eating breakfast at Sophia's house because he's taking her to school. His father approved and let him go. Jacob couldn't wait to see his new girlfriend. He rang the doorbell and Sophia opened it.

"Hey" Sophia smiled and kissed him goodmorning. Jacob just fell harder for her. Even the little things would make him fall harder. He couldn't wait to tell her he was a wolf and imprinted on her, but he couldn't now. It was too early. Jacob smiled and kissed her.

"Can I eat breakfast here since I'm going be taking you to school?" Jacob asked pointing inside the house.

"Yeah sure" Sophia said and opened the door wider. He met her parents already. Sophia saw her parents and Jacob were talking and laughing. Sophia just fell harder for Jacob. It's been almost 5 months since school started and she knew she was in love with him. Sophia smiled at the trio and they continued to talk and laugh.

Bella slept over at the Cullens' house. She kept thinking about her plan to kill Sophia. Edward heard it from upstairs.

"She can't do this" Edward said to himself. Jacob and Sophia were done eating breakfast and had to get to school.

"Bye mom and dad" Sophia said hugging both parents

"Bye Mr and Mrs. Johnson" Jacob said giving out a hand. Her father looked at his hand and smiled. He gave him a big bear hug. Jacob chuckled.

"Okay dad, don't squish him" Sophia said giggling grabbing Jacob's hand to leave

"Bye" Jacob said still chuckling

"Bye" Mr and Mrs. Johnson said in sync

Jacob drove and he got to the school parking lot to see Sophia's car still there

"You were right" Sophia said looking at her car. Jacob smiled and got out of the car and opened Sophia's door for her. Sophia smiled and he closed the door

"I'm happy that I have you" Sophia said smiling looking up at Jacob. Jacob saw her eyes were changing to the goldish brown whenever the sun hit them. Jacob bent down and kissed her slowly.

"I know this is going to sound crazy, but I think I love you...no wait, I do love you" Jacob said to her silently after she pulled away. Sophia said and whispered back  
>"I love you too" Jacob smiled and kissed her again. Edward and Bella got there and Bella saw both of them kissing. Bella got angry, but not as much as she was supposed to. At the same time, she thought the couple was cute, but she loved the attention from Jacob. She had to do something.<p>

"Hey Bella" Jacob went up to Bella and hugged her.

"Hey" Bella said, smiling

"Why don't all the four of us walk to our class?" Jacob asked

"Um, yeah sure" Bella said awkwardly. They all walked to their homeroom together. Jacob and Sophia thought everything was fine between the four of them now, but Edward knew it wasn't okay, because of what Bella wanted to do.


	8. Shocking Discovery

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating! I got really busy with stuff and midterms but midterms finished today so I will get back to my usual time of updating everyday unless something came up. So here you go! :)

Chapter 8:

Bella knew how to act on the plan and kept talking to herself about it and Edward heard it, but she didn't think anyone would hear. Edward tried to stop her without her knowing that he knew. Bella had the perfect time

"Hey Sophia, wanna hang out tomorrow then we can meet up with our boyfriends at Edward's house?" Bella asked on the phone. She heard an okay on the other line and smiled evily. She couldn't wait.

The next morning, Bella went to pick up Sophia and thought about when she should kill her. She just thought she would do it in the backyard as they are walking into the house. They had hung out all morning and Bella wanted to get back to the house as soon as possible. Edward and Jacob were at the house, watching a football game.

"Happy I won't be bothering Bella anymore huh?" Jacob smiled elbowing him lightly. Edward chuckled

"Yeah. Sophia is a really nice girl" Edward said

"Yeah I know. I love her so much" Jacob replied with a small sigh. After a few minutes, Jacob wanted to ask Edward something

"You think I should tell Sophia about me being a shapeshifter and me imprinting on her?" Jacob asked

"Not now obviously" Edward replied

"Yeah I know, but I wanna tell her soon. I don't want a big thing to happen like she getting hurt and I go all mad and turn into wolf and she getting freaked out then leaving me" Jacob said. Edward got a bit worried, but gave a small fake smile, wishing Bella wouldn't take action on it.

Bella had just stopped in front of the house and they were getting their stuff together

"Guys!' Alice came running in, sounding worried

"What?" Jacob asked

"I- I had a vision of Bella killing someone" Alice said suttering

"Who?" Jacob asked

"S-Sophia" Alice said quietly. Jacob paniced and got angry and went to check to see if the car was there and it was. He ran out looking in the front yard, but he didn't see them. He went to the side to see Sophia on the ground and Bella with a knife in her hand

"Bella" Jacob growled and started running towards her

"Bella!" Edward said grabbing her and moving her just before Jacob attacked her. Sophia was laying on the ground, too shocked to take in all what she happened. All she knew was she was behind a giant wolf and she knew it was Jacob and couldn't say anything. After a few minutes, Jacob went inside and got back into human form, worried Sophia would leave him. She came with Alice.

"Soph" Jacob said walking up to her

"Don't touch me" Sophia said. Jacob felt a sharp pain in his heart and couldn't believe she had said that. After about an hour, Jacob went to the kitchen.

"Soph" Jacob said putting his hand on his shoulder. She brushed it away. Sophia was still taking this in. She honestly thought Jacob was a monster.

"I need to talk to you" Sophia said quietly. She knew doing this was wrong, but she had to.

"I don't wanna see you anymore" Sophia said. Jacob felt numb. He felt that the world was unbalanced. He couldn't believe it. From those words she was gone. Sophia felt heartbroken also. She still loved him so much, but she didn't want to be with someone like this. Sophia kissed Jacob on the cheek one last time and got up and walked out of the house, going home. Jacob's hand went into a fist and got up and went to where Bella was.

"This is all your fault!" Jacob yelled.

"Jake, you don't need her" Bella said

"Yes, I do! She's the love of my life. She's the one who I imprinted on! You aren't any of those things. The only thing you are is a bitch!" That was the last thing Jacob said to her and stormed out slamming the door. He got home and his father sensed something was wrong.

"Jake, what's wrong" BIlly came in his room

"I lost her, dad. Sophia is gone from my life and I don't wanna live without her" Jacob said with his eyes tearing up and his voice cracking.

"It's going to be alright, Jake" Billy said putting an arm around Jake hugging him.


	9. Happiness

Sorry again! here you go!

Chapter 9:

5 months had passed since the incident with Jacob and Sophia. Jacob tried to get her to talk to him, but it didn't work. She just ignored him. Truely, she wanted to be with him again, but she doesn't want to see that side of him again. It scared her so much that when she sees him, she sees the wolf that protected her from Bella killing her. She went home that night and talked to her mom

"Hey mom, can I ask you something?" Sophia asked as she walked into the dinning room, sitting in a chair across from her mother

"Sure, sweetie" Her mom replied

"How do you know two people are meant for each other?" She asked

"No one knows. Just you know. You know if that person is going to be with you for the rest of you life" She replied

"But what if you saw a side that you've never seen before?" She hesitated a bit

"That shouldn't stop you from loving that person. That person could still love you no matter what" Her mother replied

"Thanks mom" Sophia smiled and hugged her mother and went to do homework

In Edward's house Bella was with Edward, waiting for Jacob to go there

"He most likely will not come" Bella said

"Because he's depressed of what you made him do and scared off Sophia" Edward said

"So?" Bella asked

"So? what did you get out of it? nothing" Edward snapped at her

The doorbell rang and it was Jacob

"Hey" Edward said

"Whatever, what do you want?" Jacob asked walking in the house

"Bella wants to apologize" Edward said closing the door.

Jacob sighed and walked to the living room and sat across Bella. Edward went to the kitchen and his phone was ringing.

"Jake, I'm sorry" Bella said with her arms crossed her chest

"You don't mean it" Jacob growled at her, getting angry just being around her

"So what if I don't mean it?" Bella asked

"Because you ruined my life! I had found the one for me and you go and try to hurt her and I turned into wolf and scared her away. You have know idea how it feels to lose the one person you love" Jacob said through his clenched teeth.

Bella felt bad and wanted to say sorry. She knew how it felt when Edward went to Italy last summer, leaving her behind. She looked at Jacob and all those jealous feelings went away. She wasn't jealous of Sophia being with Jacob.

"Jake, I'm sorry" Bella said putting her hand on his. Jacob knew she actually meant it now, but it didn't fix him and Sophia

" I accept your apology, but it doesn't fix things between me and Sophia" Jacob said getting up and walking to the door.

"I'll fix things for you" Bella said

"Al-" Jacob was silent. Sophia was at the door, looking up at him.

"She called me wondering where you were" Edward said walking in to the room

"Y-yeah" Sophia said. Jacob looked back down at her, shocked.

"I'm sorry for running off like that. I just didn't know that side of you" Sophia said

"There's coffee in the kitchen" Edward said. Jacob moved aside and closed the door and followed Sophia to the kitchen

"Can you say something? It's making me feel like you don't care for me anymore" Sophia asked

"Don't say that Soph. I never stopped caring or loving you" Jacob said walking up close to her cupping her face. She took her small hands and removed his hands from her face and held her small hands in his. She smiled and went closer into his body, wrapping her arms around his waist, hugging him. Jaocb smiled as well and kissed the top of her head

"I'm sorry" Sophia said

"I forgive you, but don't do that again. It made me really depressed" Jacob said

"Why?" Sophia said pushing him back a little looking up at him

Jacob sighed and lead her to the chairs and sat her down. He sat down next to her.

"Look, I wanted to tell you this." Jacob said

"What?" Sophia asked, grabbing his hand

"I'm a shapeshifter. I can be a human and a wolf and I was horrible without you because I-" Jacob said. He stopped before he can tell her he imprinted on her. It didn't feel right to tell her yet.

"Because?" Sophia asked

"Because I love you so much" Jacob said.

Sophia smiled "I love you too" She leaned in and gave him a kiss. Both of them felt their worlds light up with happiness once again. Edward and Bella looked at them with happiness.

"I'm not jealous anymore" Bella said, putting her hands on his waist smiling at him

Edward smiled and nodded. He gave her a kiss and looked back the reunited couple. Both Bella and Edward knew they were meant to be together forever no matter what got in the way. Bella went into his body wrapping her arm around him and looking at the couple with a smile on her face.


	10. It was just a dream

Hey guys, here's chapter 10 btw sorry it's so short!

Chapter 10:

Jacob woke up from the dream of him and Sophia getting back together. He thought maybe that can actually happen. He wanted that to happen. He knew it can work, he got dressed and grabbed a cup of coffee and went to the Cullens' house. Edward opened the door and saw Jacob there

"Hey" Edward said

"Hi, um is Bella here?" Jacob asked

"Yeah in the living room, I'm glad you came actually, she wanted to apologize" Edward smirked. Jacob headed to the living room waiting to hear Edward's cellphone ring. He sat down and didn't hear anything. He thought Sophia might call later.

"Jake, I'm sorry I scared away Sophia. I know she means a lot to you. I can fix things between you guys" Bella said sincerely. After about an hour, Jacob still didn't hear the phone ring and wanted to go home.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow" Jacob said getting up from the couch and going to open the door. He opened the door and saw nothing outside. He sighed deeplyand went to his car and ran his fingers through his hair. He knew he had to make Sophia talk to him. He drove home and saw his father watching football and sat on the couch watching with him

"You okay?" Billy asked his depressed son

"Yeah I'm fine" Jacob said

"Everything will get better. I'm sure she's depressed about not having you around" Billy said

"Yeah whatever" Jacob said and continued to watch the tv

Sophia was in her car driving somewhere. She was depressed all the time and tried to get over Jacob by having sex with another guy. She knows it was bitchy to do that, but she couldn't handle him being a wolf. Sophia got to the place and ran up the steps and rang the doorbell. A woman had opened the door

"Hi, um is Jacob here?" She asked

"No, he was here earlier, but left" Alice said

"Alright, thanks Alice" Sophia said and walked away to her car.


	11. The Talk

Hey guys sorry! I have been in this roleplay for a while now and I'm hooked on it, forgetting to write chapters D: sorry!

Chapter 11:

"I need to talk to him" Sophia says to herself as she heads back to her car and starts driving home.

"Wait, I can just go to his house and talk to him there" Sophia adds and turns the car back around to where he lives and stops in front of his house nad sighs deeply before pressing the doorbell.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Billy asks Sophia as he opens the door

"Um, can I talk to Jacob?" Sophia asked quietly

"Yeah sure" Billy closes the door and rolls to Jacob's room

"Someone is here to see you" Bill says to Jacob and rolls off to the living room.

Jacob looks confused as to who wants to see him and opens the door to see Sophia standing there.

"Jake" Sophia stands straight from leaning on the railing as she is looking in his eyes

"W-What are you doing here?" Jacob stuttered as he was shocked

"I wanted to talk to you after what happened" Sophia said looking down and crosses her arms together, trying to keep warm from the cold night

"Come inside, I don't want you freezing out here" Jacob says as he opens the door wider for her to come in. Sophia gives him a small smile and walks in to the kitchen, still having her arms crossed still feeling a bit cold

"What did you wanna talk about?" Jacob asked

"Everything that happened" Sophia replied quietly. Jacob sighs a bit nervously. Sophia shifts around uncomfrontable and speaks after a few minutes of silence

"Um, I'm sorry for running out on you" Sophia says still uncomfrontable and looks up at him

Jacob looks down and then looks back up at her "Soph, it's fine. I understand why you left"

"Really?" Sophia asked

"Well, yeah, who wouldn't run out on someone who can phase into a wolf?" Jacob chuckled lightly

"But I shouldn't have" Sophia said standing up straight walking closer to Jacob, but stopping after she realizes what she's doing.

"Soph, it's fine" Jacob said, looking in her eyes

Sophia still feeling it was not fine. "Alright" Sophia replied

"Was there anything else?" Jacob asked

"Um, I just- you know what nevermind" Sophia said as she shook her head a bit

"What?" Jacob asked

"I-It's nothing" Sophia said

Jacob goes up to her and looks at her deeply in her eyes "What?"

Sophia looks back up at him then looks down as she says "Well, I-I was wondering if you would still like to give it another try?"

Jacob smiled a little, but then kept his normal facial expression

"R-really? Why?" Jacob asked

"Because I still love you" Sophia said quietly and looks back down

"Really?" Jacob asked

Sophia smiles a little "Yeah"

Jacob smiles and lifts up her chin and gives her a passionate kiss and smiles as he pulls away

"I would love to have another chance with you" Jacob said quietly to her. Sophia smiled and wrapped her hands around his warm neck and kisses him again


	12. The Downfall

Hey peoples :) Sorry, I haven't updated, just lost ideas and I got one, but I know you're gonna hate me for it, but it was the only good idea I could come up with. Enjoy, hopefully :)

Chapter 12:

Sophia slept over Jacob's house that night. She didn't care whether or not it was a school night, all she cared for was Jacob and being around him. She woke up before Jake, but she honestly didn't mind it at all. She loved watching him sleep. Jacob then woke up a few minutes after her and smiled, pecking her lips.

"Morning, beautiful" Jake smiled. Sophia smiled widely, snuggling closer to him.

"Morning, handsome" Sophia replied with a soft, soothing tone to her voice. Jake put his head on top of hers and after a few minutes, Jake stirred slightly.

"We gotta get to school, Soph" Jake said a bit sadly. He wanted to spend the whole day with her whether it was at the movies or just at his house. He just wanted to be around her. They went to school a few minutes later with Jake driving her car as Sophia looked out the window.

Afterwards, Jake came out of school with Sam waiting for him. He kissed Sophia goodbye and got in the car. Sophia was driving home and pulled up into the driveway, looking at the scene with a puzzled look and went inside, seeing her parents in the living room. She went up to them slowly asking them what was going on and was appalled to hear the news. Sadness and angry, but also fear running through her body as she picked up her cellphone, staring at the one person's name in her cellphone screen. Hesistant to call and tell the person the news of what just happened, worried of the person's reaction and after a few minutes of staring at the person's name, she presses call, pressing the phone to her ear, hearing it ring a couple times, anxious of the reaction she was about to get.

Jake was laughing with the pack as he waited for the food Emily was cooking. They were talking about their days of what happened at school earlier. Seth had an embrassing story of falling down two flights of stairs over his untie shoelace while Embry farted outloud during a test and tried to blame it on the teacher, but failed miserably. While Quil got hit in the face with a football during gym. Jake couldn't stop laughing and soon calmed down from the laughter and feeling his phone vibrate. He saw Sophia was calling and smiled, telling the guys he'll be back and went outside to take the call.

"Hey, beautiful" Jake smiled as he spoke into the phone. He heard sobbing and quiet crying on the other line. He now knew something was terribly wrong.

"What's wrong, Soph" Jake asked, wanting to make her stop crying for whatever it was. Wanting to hear her cheerful voice on the other line.

"I...I.." Sophia started sobbing once again, afraid of what he might think.

"What is it?" Jake asked once again, worrying tone in his voice, hoping nothing horribly happened to her family.

"I..I'm l-leaving, Jake. I-I'm moving b-back ho-home" Sophia was once again, starting crying uncontrollably. Those words replayed in Jacob's mind. He felt sick. He felt that his heart sunk to his stomach, feeling an uncomfortable emptyness in his chest. It felt like he couldn't breath then let out a breath, he didn't notice he was holding.

Jake swallowed the extra saliva in his mouth and finally said after a few minutes "H-How long?" He asked.

Sophia cried harder this time and replied "A- A year"

Jake never felt this emptyness and vulnerable before. All he wanted to do was take her away from that. He didn't want her to leave. Sophia was his imprint. How was he going to survive without her by his side? He didn't know. All he knew was that for a year, he would go through hell every second of every minute, everyday until she came back.


	13. Was it wrong?

Hello peoples I'm going to try perspectives in this chapter, please let me know in the reviews if you would rather have me write the story in perspectives or third person, thank you :D

Chapter 13:

**Jacob's POV:**

Almost 6 months have passed and I didn't even say goodbye to her. I just felt like it was going to be too painful to say goodbye, I mean I was already in enough pain as it is, don't want to build it up. My dad and Sam have noticed my mood has gotten worse since she left. I've been starting fights more frequently with the rest of the pack, I know that isn't good, but no one can understand how much pain I'm in since my imprint left. I would phase more now and just run to anywhere to release the anger and pain I'm going through.

I wake up from my bed, staring at the ceiling. I just feel more pain and emptiness, but it was worse the first couple of months, but now it's a bit better. Though that huge hole in my heart is not filled and I wish it was. I sigh deeply before getting up and dragging my feet to the shower to take a cold one and after about 5 minutes or so, I get out and put on just a regular t-shirt and jeans with sneakers and after eating breakfast and drinking my coffee, I grab my black Jansport book bag and head out to my car and get in, driving to school. Most of the time, I'm thinking of the times of when Sophia and I were together. I know the pack thinks that sometimes I am overreacting about how I am feeling because she will only be gone for a year, but they don't understand how much I love her.

I get inside school, meeting the pack at Leah's locker. I would usually be the one talking and laughing, now, I'm the one who is quiet, just leaning against the locker, watching my surroundings, hoping to see the brunette I love walking down the hall, smiling to come and hug me good morning, but now I'm just waiting for that smiling brunette to come walking down the hall for that hug. I see nothing, but people passing by to get to their homerooms. I head to mine after all of the pack members went to theirs. I know I will see them the rest of the day since we all have the same classes. Since, Sophia moved, I've been sitting next to Embry now. During all my classes, I would look out the window, hoping to see that familiar car pulling up into the school parking lot with my joyful, smiling brunette coming out of the car with her hazelnut coffee in one hand and her jean jacket in her arm with her bag on the other. My grades have been slipping a little, and once my dad saw my report card, he yelled at me so I just sucked up my emptiness and pain and got my grades back to where they were as always.

It's almost about to hit the 7 month mark since Sophia has been gone. Gone from that pale yellow house on River Ave in between a dark red house and a light pale blue house. Gone from this town. Gone from the school. Gone from her friends. Gone from this state. Gone from me.

**Sophia's POV:**

It's been 6 months since I left Jake. It wasn't the best feeling in the world leaving him behind. I was surprised because I thought he would come and say goodbye. I was upset that he didn't come to say at least goodbye, I would have felt a little better about leaving him here alone without me. The first day back to my old school wasn't horrible at all. Everyone remembered me and all my friends were excited to see me. Like the first 3 months, I would barely talk to anyone because of how I was feeling about Jacob being there by himself. I know I felt depressed, and I also wondered if he felt any depression about me being gone. I wondered if he found a new girl and moved on. I wondered so many things, but after the 3rd month, my friends help me think about him less and less every day. Soon enough, I almost had forgotten about him then I found a picture of us, but I said to myself that he has moved on by now and found someone new, but I didn't throw out the picture, I just hid it somewhere and soon enough I had almost forgotten about him once again. My ex- boyfriend, Corey, tried multiple times to get back together with me since I moved back, but I never gave in into his advances. I know it was wrong to enjoy the attention I was getting from him, but I never gave in so that was okay right..?

It was a Friday night and my friends wanted me to go this big party that one of their senior friends were having and I dressed in black skinny jeans with 6 inch heels and a loose one shoulder shirt. I never liked revealing a lot of skin when I went to parties especially high school ones. I drive to pick up all of my friends and then drove to the party. I saw almost the whole school there. There was beer obviously and loud music with the bass of the music shaking the whole house. As I was leaning against the door frame of the living room, watching some dance as others talked in each other ears and others playing beer pong and the rest getting drunk. I didn't want to drink as I never liked beer and just stuck to water. Corey came up with his charming smile.

"Hey" He greeted me with that smile of his.

I smiled back and wave slightly while holding onto the cup of water "Hey, enjoying the party?" I asked

"Yeah, now that I'm talking to you" He gave flashed another charming smile my way and step closer to me as I smiled slightly and chuckled. We talked throughout the whole night and I was very happy. Was it wrong that I felt this way about him again?


	14. New problems and getting over it soon

**Hey peoples, really sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was out all day and came home at like 12 and I was so tired, please forgive me? Anyways, I got a review wanting the story in perspectives; I honestly think the story would be better in perspectives so I'm going to do it in perspectives Enjoy!**

Chapter 14:

**Jacob's POV: **

The year long wait for Sophia to come home is almost up. No one knows how long I've been waiting for this. I've been through hell waiting for my Sophia to come home and I'm so excited! I couldn't wait to see that familiar hair, eyes, voice, skin, and just, just everything. The pack knew when my mood started to get better, Sophia was coming home. The 31st of March was nearing. She had left exactly that day last year. It was now senior year and I couldn't wait to spend senior year with her. I just couldn't wait for her to see me again.

**Sophia's POV:**

I told my parents I wanted to finish high school here. They were hesitant about it, but then soon gave in. I didn't want to leave Corey again since we are together again and he has been the best to me. I love how he treats me now, so much better than what it was two years ago when I was here. He hasn't cheated since we got back together and it's been almost a year that we have been together. You can say that we got back together at that party, but we didn't sleep with each other until I felt comfortable about him not cheating. When I knew he wasn't going to cheat, I told him I would let him and he didn't seem to eager about it, but inside he was exploding with happiness. He tells me every day that he loves me and I just smile and say it back. I plan on moving in with him after high school and he'll go to college, but he wants me to get a job of where he is going after high school, but I told him we can take a two year college break, before he goes to college in that state. He told me he wanted to go to college in Forks. Forks? That sounds so familiar, I wonder why. Anyways, I told him I wanted to take at least a two year break off from college, so we can spend time together and he agreed. I told my friends this and they think he's going to propose during that time. I want him to, but I'm not so sure. I don't bring up the topic of marriage, because I don't want to scare him off. I want to stay with him forever even if it does mean not getting married, because at least I'll still be with him.

5 years have passed now. More than expected. Corey is 24 and I'm 23…with a baby expecting in my belly. I'm engaged too. Corey proposed at my 21st birthday party, he threw for me. I was so over whelmed and ecstatic. We have moved into a condo apartment near Forks. I kept looking for jobs, though none seemed to catch my eye so I just stayed home. I'm about 5 months pregnant now.

I get up from the chair in the dining room and I go to the kitchen to start to make dinner for Corey, since he probably hasn't eaten. I finish making his dinner and then I go to take a shower. After a few minutes, I smell cigarette smoke and I walk into the living room, seeing Corey smoking and I look over seeing the plate of food not touched.

"Corey! What the hell is this!" I ask, taking the cigarette from between his fingers.

"A cigarette" He replied. I was so shocked; he told me he'd never smoke.

"You haven't even touched the plate of food" I said back with a bit of attitude in my voice, putting out the cigarette then I throw it out.

"It tastes like shit" He said. _Tastes like shit..? What the hell? He always loves it when I make that for him. _I just ignore the comment and I see him already smoking another.

"Corey!" I say almost yelling and take the cigarette and throw it on the wood floor and step on it to make it go out. He gets up, furious and pushes him against the wall, holding my wrists too tight.

"Let go you're hurting me!" I pleaded.

"You don't ever do that again, you hear me!" He yelled straight in my face. That yell made his face go red.

"Let go!" I yelled back and he let go, walking out of the apartment, glaring at me. He slammed the door after he walked out. I look at the door, rubbing one of my wrists with my hand then changing positions after about a minute. I was shocked, appalled. I couldn't think because this has never happened before. Never. Before, when we would get into arguments and he'd walk out, I would know he walked out for a walk. Now, I don't even know if he went out to smoke or drink. Whenever, we'd go to a party, Corey would start drinking excessively and get so drunk, I'd have to drag him out. Sometimes after work, he would drink and come home drunk and just pass out on the couch. Now, today I just found he smokes. I can't be around when he smokes because it would be bad for the baby.

I just walk back to our room and sit on the bed, turning on the television. I was now a bit afraid. Though it would be just this time…right? He wouldn't do that again, right…?

**Jacob's POV:**

5 years have passed and now I'm almost turning 25 in about two months. I'm working for a company in Forks as vice president. I left the pack, well I just left physically. Sam thought I was too depressed to be in the pack. I didn't want to do anything. Why? Because Sophia didn't come home. 5 fucking years and she didn't fucking come home. When I graduated from high school, I asked if they saw anyone who looked like Sophia. Of course, they told me no. I passed by her house a couple times before I went to community college for 4 years then worked at this company. Her house was almost buried under vines and plants from someone not taking care of it for so long. When she didn't come back, I got furious and I was so convulsed, I almost phased in front of the audience during the graduation and when I lost my temper, I ended up hurting Paul. Paul! And no one can hurt him! After that, Sam told me, it was time to go. I left. I couldn't stand to be anywhere. Then when it was time to go to college, I went then I ended up getting a job at the company I work at. I got taller and much more muscular than I was in high school. I was almost 7 feet tall and my muscles just grew bigger and fit my body perfectly as what other girls have said about my body. After graduation and when I went to college, it hurt less. When I had class, I paid attention and my mind didn't think of Sophia or when we were actually together for a few months before she left and never came back. Class just took my mind off of everything and I probably was the only one who was excited for class everyday instead of the other kids who were tired. I just had a cup of coffee and took notes, studied and passed everything.

After graduating in college, I got the job as just a regular worker at the company and in about a year, I got promoted up quickly until now I was vice president of the company. We do like stock managing and we are involved with money and other crap, I don't want to say. My relationship shit? I've been in a few since Sophia left, though they only lasted a couple months before they've figured that I just wasn't into them. I would be maybe like the first 5 months then start thinking of Sophia again. It would take all my strength to not groan her name while I was with the other girl. I haven't slept with Sophia at all when we were together. I wanted to, but I wanted her to be ready also.

I just got over it…well tried to, and I guess it worked. I'm single and almost 25. Not bad, though I do want what I had with Sophia even if it was those couple of months. I just want that. All my co-workers and friends have their wives and girlfriends. I'm practically the only one who isn't in a relationship.

I sighed, getting up from bed and going to shower for work. I got out, looking in the mirror.

_I need a haircut._ I thought to myself. I actually did. My hair was starting to get longer and I liked it short. I got dressed in a blue button up shirt and with a black tie and put on black slacks for work. I got my cup of coffee at Starbucks and started off my day. I just knew someday I would get over Sophia never coming back and that I would soon get over her.


	15. Time to pay the price

Chapter 15 already! :D lol Enjoy!

Chapter 15:

**Sophia's POV:**

You can say things got a little better between Corey and I. He almost hit me, but I ducked and he hurt his hand on the wall instead, making a hole in it. I get more scared everyday. Before this was a loving, caring relationship and it's turning into an abusive one, but I can't leave. I'm carrying his baby.

I'm reading the jobs section once again and I see a job opening at this stock/money company as a secretary. I write down the address wanting the job. It'll get me away from Corey for a few hours and I want that now. I can't stand to be with him anymore. I want to leave, but the baby needs the father, even if it's an abusive father towards the mother.

**Jacob's POV:**

I'm walking down the hallway at work, reading over an application for the secretary job. Of course, this is not the person, I'm looking for. I take a sip of my coffee, wanting someone really good. Someone who can handle a call and do some other type of work at the same time. I have met that person before, but that person had no patience whatsoever, so I couldn't hire them if everything got crazy at once. I walk into my office, and I sit in my chair, looking at the picture frame with a picture of me and my new girlfriend, Jessica. I smile slightly at it then I continue reading other applications for the job position. My work phone rings and I pick it up.

"Jacob Black speaking, how may I help you?" I say the introduction when I usually pick up the phone.

"Jake, I need you at my office. Tell Eddy to take over the job position." My boss tells me.

"Will do." I reply and I hang up, getting up and I go over to Eddy's office and knock on his open door

"Eddy, take over the job position for me. The boss needs me." I said and I see him nod and reply with an okay, will do and I leave, going to my boss's office.

**Sophia's POV:**

I pay and get out of the taxi and look up at the building. Doesn't look that bad, maybe around 6 floors. I walk inside, seeing a woman at the front desk.

"Hi, I'm here for the secretary job on the 6th floor" I said politely to the woman.

"Oh, yes, take the elevator and after you get out, look for Eddy Rodriguez" She replies.

"Thank you" I smile once again and go into the elevator and I exit it once I reach the floor, seeing no one in the secretary desk. I walk, leaning on the high desk, looking around and I start walking, getting confused stares at me once in a while as I continue to look for this Eddy guy. I look down at the ad in the paper and I see a tall, dark-haired, tan man, leaning over the counter, doing some work and I tap his shoulder.

"Excuse me; do you know where Eddy Rodriguez is?" I ask.

"He's in his office down to the left" The man replied. He sounded familiar, but he didn't look up from doing his job so I just did what the directions were and I found Eddy's office and knocked.

**Jacob's POV:**

The boss practically needed my help for what he needed to do. So many stocks were coming in and I had to help him, so I went to one of the counters and leaned over it, grabbing a paper and pencil to write the stocks to put them into the computer later on. After about 20 minutes of doing it, I felt a finger tap on my shoulder and I hear some lady asking for Eddy. It was probably Eddy's wife, because she sounded familiar, but I didn't look up to see who it was. It most likely was Eddy's wife. I continue to do work and to hurry and finish for my date tonight.

**Sophia's POV:**

I walk out of Eddy's office and I thank him once more, and smiling then I walk towards the elevator, passing a few office doors, not bother to read them. I enter the elevator and I hit the button to go to the lobby. I exit the elevator after the door opens for me to exit. I notice it's raining out, I put my hood up and I start to walk out into the street, raising my hand for a taxi and I get one.

**Corey's POV:**

I button up my shirt then I put on my pants, looking over at Kimberly and I give her a smirk.

"I wish you didn't have to leave" Kimberly says to me.

"I know, but I have to take care of that bitch at home. She's carrying my baby." I reply, getting up and tucking in my shirt in.

"Just kill it" Kimberly said, rolling her eyes and sitting up slightly, but leaning on her elbow, covering herself with the sheet.

I sigh and rub my face. I didn't want Sophia anymore. I wanted Kimberly. She was the love of my life, not Sophia. I should have never gotten her pregnant or even proposed to her. I knew I was going to get angry or furious anyways just by seeing her fucked up face in my sight. I had to do something. I just can't keep staying with her.

**Sophia's POV: **

I open the door and I see Corey sitting on the couch, and I already have fear running through my body.

"Where have you been?" Corey asked.

"Just somewhere" I answered. Apparently, it was the wrong answer, because next thing I knew I was pinned against the wall.

"Where were you and answer me correctly this time" He almost yelled. I can't stand to stay with him anymore, I need to leave as soon as I can before he hurts me so what did I do? I kicked him in the shin and I ran to the bedroom, closing the door and locking it. I got my suitcase as fast as I can and I started to grab all my things. I kept him hearing trying to open the door. More and more fear kept coming into my body and I fasten my pace to grab everything. Before, I was able to close my suitcase; I'm on the ground, holding my cheek. He slapped me.

"You don't fucking leave! You hear me, you piece of shit!" He yelled. I can't stand this anymore so I got up and closed my suitcase, ignoring his comments and he pushed me into the wall, once I got into the hallway to leave. I wince in pain. I can't let him hurt the baby. I just start crawling and he kicks me in my pregnant stomach. I scream in pain and I start crying, holding my stomach. He kicks me a couple more times then everything goes black.

**Jacob's POV: **

I'm driving down to the restaurant I was supposed to meet Jessica in and I see a bunch of police cars and an ambulance in front of an apartment building, seeing a man being carried out by policemen to a police car and I see a pregnant woman on the stretcher. Her face was bruised up. I'm pretty sure whatever her boyfriend or fiancée did was beat her. I moved the car once it was green light and I meet up with Jessica at the restaurant and I kiss her hello when I reach the table inside the restaurant.

"You look beautiful" I say with a smile on my face.

"Don't look so bad yourself, handsome" She smirks slightly and lets her foot rub against my leg and up and I move my leg so she can stop.

"Now, now, not here" I chuckled and reach over for her hand, squeezing it lightly.

**Sophia's POV:**

I wake up in a hospital room, looking around at my surroundings and I see a nurse.

"Oh, good thing you're up! So many people thought you were dead!" She said.

_Dead? _ "What-What do you mean?" I ask.

"Your so called fiancée almost beat you to death." She replied. _The baby. _

"Um, are there any injuries?" I ask once more.

"Yes, your face is a bit bruised up, and a couple of your ribs are cracked." She replied once again.

"How about the baby?" I asked, hoping nothing wrong was him or her.

She looked down then back up at me.

"I'm sorry, but he beat you so much that you miscarried. The baby is gone and the doctor took it out once you were knocked out from him." She replied with a sad tone to her voice.

_No. No. No. _Tears quickly crawl into my eyes. _This can't be. My only child that I was pregnant with died from a bastard beating me. _I start bawling my eyes out. I couldn't stop crying. I didn't feel a bump anymore. I just felt the baby weight. I couldn't stop crying that night. I had just lost a child from a motherfucker beating me up. He was going to pay. He was going to pay on his damned life. I will fight, he will go to prison. I will never let him free. He beat MY child. It was never ours anymore, but mine. Now, I have no one to go to expect my job. I guess I could just stay at a small apartment once I have enough for a bigger one, but Corey will pay for what he did. I don't care if it takes all my life. He will pay.


	16. Not the question I wanted to hear

**Here's chapter 16, I think you'll guys will like it ;) Btw sorry, for skipping around the time so much, it just how I figured the story out so sorry if it annoys you :/ Sorry, I didn't update yesterday. I was just dealing with some stuff, now everything is okay. **

**Jacob's POV:**

I wake up, looking down at Jessica sleeping in my arms, with a small smile across her full pink lips as she sleeps peacefully. Her black hair splattered across the pillow and some on my arm. I smiled then I saw someone else. I saw Sophia. My smile faded. I thought I wasn't thinking of her anymore. After, a few seconds, I saw Jessica again and my smile came back. I looked over at my closet where an engagement ring was hiding in between my clothing. I felt a stir of movement in my arms and I see Jessica waking up.

"Morning" I smile as I greeted her in her ear and she smiled while stretching.

"Morning, my love" She replied as she took a deep breath after stretching her legs and arms out. I smile and kiss her forehead.

"I have that work party tonight" I sighed.

"I know I wish I could have gone, but this case I'm working on is taking up so much of my time" She said sadly.

"I wish it didn't. We barely spend time anymore. They are only generous probably 5% of the time" I reply snaking my arm around her waist, bringing her close to me. I knew she smiled. She always loved being close to me, especially in the winter, since I was so warm, but I never told her I was a werewolf. I couldn't. She'd freak and go tell her friends, so I couldn't do that. That was the only thing I was lying to her about…..well the second thing. I never told her about me being a werewolf and how it works, and I never told her about Sophia and how I still think about her sometimes. I let my arm loosen its grip on Jessica and I sit up, rubbing my face then I look at the closet where the ring is hiding.

"_After 2 years together, I am now popping the question to So-Jessica." _ I shake my head and stand up, going into the closet, grabbing my work clothes carefully to not let the small red velvet fabric box slip out. I go to the bathroom and I turn on the water, letting it be cold. Cold water in the morning helped me think more clearly throughout the day. I get into the shower letting the cold, freezing water hit my slouched body.

**Sophia's POV:**

2 years was all it took for that damn trial. 2 years to fucking say he was guilty and was needed to be put into prison. When I hear the judge say guilty, I kept my posture professional, trying to not smile until I got to my new apartment. I haven't met guys since and I could barely trust them again. My doctor had generously offered me a therapist to help me, but I declined. I didn't need one, I wasn't emotionally destroyed. I felt a light come through those dark clouds. Of course, I feel horrible about losing my baby, but it wasn't my fault. It was entirely that bastard's fault.

_I need a dress for tonight. _I thought to myself as I dried my damp hair with my towel after showering. I didn't really have a good one to wear. I needed a good one for a work party tonight. The company was generous about still paying me while I was going through the trial and while I was out for so long because of it. I wear a regular comfortable fitting t-shirt and put on sweatpants. I wouldn't need to try on any dresses since I know my size. I grab my bag and my keys, leaving my apartment building and going into my car, driving to the familiar store where I always bought my dresses for special occasions.

**Jacob's POV:**

I drink a cup of coffee as I read the newspaper to see what is going on. I remember to a few months ago, our new secretary was out because she had to go through a trial. I guess that pregnant woman on the stretcher that day was her. I still paid her, because she had just gotten the job and I didn't think it would be fair if she was the only one who didn't get paid. I put the empty coffee mug in the sink. And I grab my work coat that goes with my blue button down shirt with my red tie. I go out to the car and I drive to work.

_Just a couple hours of work then a relaxing night of music blasting through the bar and beers all around. _I smiled as I turned on the car, driving away to work.

**Sophia's POV:**

I'm driving home and I look at the clock that is on the radio, which is playing pop music on a low volume.

_6:45. _I say to myself. _Almost two hours for me to get ready. _I get home, getting the dress that is in dry cleaner plastic with a paper on the hook, covering the top of the dress. I enter my apartment and for a second, I remember the night that Corey had beat me. I shake my head, brushing the memory away to the back of my mind and I go to my bedroom, setting my dress on the bed. I open my closet, looking at the shoes on the floor underneath my clothes.

_I knew I should have gotten shoes when I was out. _I sigh and start looking for shoes then I look up on the shelf, seeing a couple boxes of shoes that looked like it hadn't been open in a while. I get a small step and go on top of it, getting the some of the boxes, opening it and looking at the shoes that I know wouldn't go with the dress. I sigh, seeing the last box and I get it. I wipe of the dust from the top cover and I open it. I'm surprised on what is inside the box. I smile slightly as I pick up the picture of me and Jacob standing in front of a cherry blossom tree with his arms tightly around me and myself laying my head against his collarbone, placing my hands on his forearms, smiling widely. I then lift the picture, seeing tan 5 inch platform shoes that would make my height of 5'3 to 5'8 in appearance. I step down from the small step and I sit on the bed, setting the shoe box aside, and not letting go of the picture. I stare at it again and let my finger slide across the side of Jacob's face and I smile at the memory of when we took the picture.

Flashback:

"_Come on, guys, let's go!" I yell at the pack, wishing they would hurry so we can get to the movie theater in time. _

"_We're coming!" I hear Embry yell back from inside the house and I sigh deeply, leaning against my car. _

_An hour has passed, the movie must been done by now and I finally see the guys coming out the house. _

"_We can't go now." I say with an aggravated tone to my voice to match my annoyed mood. _

"_We can go to the park though" Jake says and I smile slightly. _

"_Okay, I guess. I catch let you guys chase a frisbee." I say with a smirk plastered on my face. _

"_Hahaha, very funny, Soph." Seth said sarcastically. I giggle and I get in the car, driving to the park. _

_I pull up in the small parking lot, letting the guys run out to the swing set and I chuckle, turning off the engine and I get out, feeling a pair of arms wrap around me as I walk, giggling. _

"_Hey, Jake" I say as I lean into him, the warmth making me feel warm from the cold, brisk November day._

"_Hey, Soph." I feel the vibrations in his chest as he talks and turn around in his arms, letting my hands rest on his chest. _

"_You're friends are acting like kids." I chuckle, looking back at the pack, swinging on the swings and I hear him chuckle as well. _

_After about an hour, we are still walking and talking and I start to feel cold again, and I lean into him for warmth. I'm so happy for his wolf genes. We move to sit against a cherry blossom tree and after about 30 minutes, we stand up again, going to tell the pack to lets go home. I put my hands in my pocket and I don't feel my camera that was in there. _

_Oh shit. I think to myself and I hear Leah's voice. _

"_Is this what you are looking for?" I turn my head to Leah, holding my camera and I sigh in relief. _

"_Thank you." I reply then she moves the camera away from me. _

"_No, no, not after I get a picture of you and Jake." She says smiling. She's been happy the past couple of months, I wonder why. I sigh and smile. _

"_Fine" I say and I go over to Jake, telling him Leah wants a picture of us and he smiles widely, wrapping his muscular arms around me tightly, bringing me closer to his body and I giggle. _

"_Say cheese" Leah says before she presses on the button then a flash goes off and the picture is taken. _

End of Flashback

I sigh, putting the picture on my nightstand and I grab my dress going into the bathroom, going to get ready.

**Jacob's POV:**

I see the note that Jessica had left for me before she left as I fix my black tie that is with my red, fitting button down shirt with black slacks and formal shoes. I look like I'd be going to work, but I'm dressing up nice to see everyone at the bar at the party. I don't bother with a coat or jacket. I just put a strand of standing hair down with a bit of gel, combing it to spike it up as usual. I grab my cellphone, in case Jessica calls and my wallet and I head out the door.

**Sophia's POV:**

I open the door, letting the steam from my hot shower go out as I tease my waved hair a little more, grabbing the hair near the middle and putting it back in and pinning it with black bobby pins. I straighten my short, black tight, but comfortable dress and I grab the shoes that were on my bed and put them on and I grab a black long sleeve work jacket and I grab my clutch and head out the door for the party. I'm driving and I glance at the clock when I stop at a red light.

_7:55. _I got a few minutes to spare to look for parking. I drive around until I find a parking space.

**Jacob's POV: **

I laugh with my friends with a bud light bottle in one of my hands, sitting at the bar. I tell them a joke and we all start laughing once again. I feel my phone vibrate and I get a text from Jessica. I text her back then put my phone away, laughing once again at one of the jokes. The music starts playing and I feel vibrations go up and down my body as the bass is strong and vibrant. I see some of the female workers going up to the single male workers asking for a dance and I smile slightly and I look down, thinking of the red velvet fabric box in between my clothes, before looking back up and watching people dance.

**Sophia's POV:**

_8:15. not bad, well at least I don't think that's bad. _I grip my clutch tighter as I enter the bar. Enemy by Cascada is blasting through the speakers of the DJ as I walk in. I look around, ignoring some of the guys at the bar already asking for beers. I head towards a table and sit in the chair, letting the night go on.

**Jacob's POV:**

I would say I was acting drunk, but I wasn't. I was in a full state of mind, knowing what was going on around my surroundings. The boss gave everyone a day off tomorrow so we can party until the bar closes. It was around 12:30 and I get up after sitting for hours on that uncomfortable bar stool chair and I'm walking to go to the bathroom and I accidently bump into someone.

"I'm-"I stop mid-sentence.

**Sophia's POV: **

As I get up from the chair, I wasn't looking what I was doing and I accidently bump into someone, hearing him stop his sentence.

"Sorry, it's my fault." I say then I look up and I see Jake. My breathing hitched with over whelmed feelings. My heart is beat three times faster than it should be. I couldn't believe it. I had found him. My first love, I had found him after so long. I didn't think I would find him.

"Jake." I finally say after what seemed like forever in silence. I just couldn't believe it.

**Jacob's POV: **

I hear her say my name. I finally hear her voice after what seemed like forever. I finally had found that familiar brunette with her hair just below her breasts and waved. I had known she wore at least 5 inch heels to make her seem this tall. I was so happy, yet I started to remember she hadn't come back after all these years. I get furious. I want to throw something or punch the wall.

"Why didn't you come back after a year in high school?" I ask with that same anger of when I found out she didn't come back.

**Sophia's POV: **

He seemed so happy to see me then his face became neutral and the look in his eyes showed he was furious then I hear the question he asks me. Not the question I wanted to hear from him.


	17. Silence

**So, so sorry! I've been busying and writer's block is a bitch -_- plus I haven't been feeling that well today. Enjoy though! **

Chapter 17:

**Sophia's POV:**

I just stare at Jake until he asks the same question.

"Why didn't you come back after a year?" He asks again with that same anger to his voice.

I open my mouth, but no words come out and I close it again, then I grab my clutch and walk out of the bar. I can't stand there.

"Sophia!" I hear Jake calling after me. He's following me. I continue walking. I don't want to speak of that. Not that. It just brings back memories of what happened between me and Corey when we got back together and I regret it. I open the door to the driver's seat and Jacob holds it open so I can't close.

"Please, answer the question. I won't be mad." He says calmly. I look up at him with pleading eyes to let me go, but he continues to hold the door. I bite on my lower lip then get out hesitantly.

"Can we go for a walk?" He asks and I reply with a nod, staying quiet. I'm so felicitous about seeing him again. I lock my car before walking away and night is crisp and a bit chill, but we continue walking.

"Can you answer my question now?" Jacob asks after about 30 minutes of silence. I sigh deeply, feeling goose bumps on my arms from the cold.

"I didn't come back because-"I cut myself off, scared of answering, knowing he will hate me forever.

"Because?" He questions. I sigh and take a deep breath.

"Because before we were going to move back, I had gotten back together with my ex, Corey, and I didn't want to leave him again." I admit, but with guilt. I didn't want him to ask that question. I thought I would never come back here.

"So why were you at my work party?" He asks me, he's probably thinking I'm one of his co-workers girlfriend, when in fact I'm single.

"I work where you work." I reply. Then he looks at me shocked.

"What? You work at the company?" He asks quickly, still in shock. I nod slowly then I tighten my arms around me, trying to block the cold out then about a minute later I feel something heavy on my shoulders. It's a jacket.

"Jason told me to carry his jacket and I guess I forgot to give it back to him when I walked out, so I'm letting you have it to keep yourself warm." He says to me. I didn't like that he gave me a jacket. I was still cold, his arm around me would have been better, but I didn't want to make anything between us uncomfortable, well more uncomfortable. Everything is now awkward between us.

I want to ask him about his love life. How he did without me here. If he is involved with anyone right now. If he is single. Oh jeez, I would go nuts if he was single. I would do anything to make him mine again. He is the only one who has treated me so well and I didn't hate it one bit. I didn't care if he was a wolf. I didn't care for any of that, because he was still Jacob. He barely got furious with me. We barely got into huge arguments over something stupid. I would love to make him mine once again.

We are in an awkward silence. A silence that I don't want. The only thing that is running through my mind right now, is the memories of us. The only memories that I cherished, but never had a fucking thought to bring it from the back of my mind to the front and think about it. I was so stupid until I found that picture in that shoe box. Now all I think about is him and how we used to be. I just want that. I want someone like him, but no one can be like Jacob. No one. He's special and no one is able to copy him or imitate him because what he does goes so well with him and his personality. He is just perfect. At least, in my eyes he is perfect.

**Jacob's POV:**

Right now, there is just silence. I know she is thinking, but about what? I now know Sophia is the new secretary. I now know she was the pregnant woman on the stretcher that day. I wonder what happened to the baby. I wonder if she is taken or a single mother. I wonder if the baby she had is a boy or girl. I wonder if the father is there to- no, he's not. I remember the man was taken away in a police car.

I sigh quietly and I glance over at her as we continue to walk. This silence is different. We never had this. If we had a silence, it was because we were upset at each other, but never this kind of silence. It's filled with tension, but I can kind of feel that it is filled with wonder also. I glance over at Sophia, letting my eyes linger at her. I noticed she cut her hair a bit shorter now, maybe like an inch. I can tell she is obviously much more mature than how she was in high school. I look at her face. It's a bit different just a bit more fitting to her age. You can tell she is in her twenties. I'm 27; she is only 2 years younger than me so she is 25. I'm so tempted to ask her how she is doing, especially after that trial she went through, if she had the baby or not, if she is single right now. Wait, why am I wondering these things? I'm with Jessica. I am in love with her now, not Sophia. Sophia isn't my imprint, Jessica is. I need to stop wondering these thoughts. I

I don't want second thoughts about marrying Jessica. My thoughts are interrupted with a voice.

"So how's everything since I left?" Sophia asks me.

_Aw, shit. Great, just the perfect question I wanted to answer. _Man, how am I going to tell her that I'm happy with Jessica and that I'm going to propose soon to her without hurting her?


	18. Getting back on track

**Here's chapter 18 :). Enjoy and leave opinions! **

Chapter 18:

**Jacob's POV:**

I hear the curiosity in her voice. I know she is wondering so much since she left, but I can't lie to her. I just can't. Especially when I am still in love with her and also Jessica, but she was my first love, so I can't lie to her.

"Uh." I started out and I leave a pause and she is still looking at me with those cute eyes of wonder as we continue walking.

"Um, it was bad, but I got better over time. I had to leave the pack for being so depressed and causing a lot of fights. I actually hurt Paul because of it. I moved out of my dad's after college and moved into an apartment of my own. I got a job which is what I'm working in now, well both of us. Umm." That's where I stop. I'm so abashed at what I am about to tell her. I just can't. I push that aside.

"Um, so yeah that's it." I finish the paused sentence.

"How about you minus your ex beating you up and you having to go to trial." I ask, hoping to get an honest answer.

"Oh." She pauses and looks down. I guess she didn't want to hear that either.

"Uh, well, there's more to the Corey and I stuff." She says a bit uneasy. I can tell she is nervous as well, mostly for my reaction.

"What more stuff?" I ask.

"Well, I think you already know about me being carried out in the stretcher, pregnant. It was spread around the work place somehow." She says.

I chuckle and reply with an "Yeah, I know."

She continues "Um, I was also engaged."

That hits me right in the chest, and where my beating heart is. I try to not wince at the pain in my heart and letting this uncomfortable, stomach falling feeling get to me. She was engaged? And to the bastard that hurt her? How could she? I mean, come on, why would you stay with him when you knew he was going to beat you?

"Oh." That was all can say. I can't think or barely breathe. I stop walking and she looks back.

"What's wrong?" She asks me. I swallow, trying to make the lump in my throat disappear, but it doesn't work.

"No-nothing, don't worry about it." I reply, looking back up to meet her worried eyes.

"Want to walk around the park?" I ask, pointing lazily at the park that was across the street from us.

"Sure." She said, smiling a bit.

I respond her smile with a small, soft one and I lead her across the street and we walk into the park. The conversations we had were about the past and we laughed at mostly all of the them with Embry, Paul, Quil, Seth, Leah, and everyone else. Those memories made me forget about Jessica. We have already walked all around the park in about 2 hours. I am still laughing and so is Sophia. I love to hear her laugh. Those are some of the many things I miss about her. We reach back to her car and I open the door for her once she unlocks it.

"That was nice." She says, looking up at me from the driver seat.

I chuckle and say "Yeah, I hope we can do it again."

"I guess I'll see you Saturday at work." She smiles. I smile back with a nod. She gets out of the car and stands close to me. I can feel a heat rising to my cheeks, I was blushing, but luckily it wasn't day so it was hard to notice.

"I just have to do this." Sophia says. I'm confused, but then I know what she meant. Her hands are on both sides of my neck and her lips are pressed against mine. I stare at her, her eyes are closed. I slowly close my eyes and wrap my warm arms around her tightly, kissing her back. I guess I either deepened the kiss or we kissed for a while because she pulled away then handed the jacket she had on her shoulders back to me. I can now feel my cheeks are burning. All my feelings for Sophia came flooding back. And when I mean all. I meant all of them. I try to not feel over whelmed, but I was over whelmed with happiness and we stayed there, talking for a few more minutes then we kissed goodbye.

"See you." She says quietly, looking down at my lips and pecks my lips before getting in the car. I back away so she can close the door and I watch her car drive off. I can't help, but smile. I sigh happily then walk back inside the bar, handing Eddie Jason's jacket, seeing that Jason is gone from being in his good state of mind. I say goodbye to everyone and go to my car. I drive home and pull up into the driveway and I walk inside, quietly to not disturb Jessica if she was home, asleep. I enter the house and the lights turn on and I see Jessica where the light switch is.

"Where were you?" She asks me a bit furious.

"I told you my work party tonight. You don't remember?" I ask, placing my keys on the night table next to the door.

"It's three in the morning, Jake. I thought you would be home by midnight or before me." Jessica replies with her arms tightly crossed.

Three in the morning? I must have lost track of time when I was with Sophia, but I honestly don't really care for that right now. All I could think about was that kiss we shared and how we got caught up in our conversations that would of lasted more than two hours.

"I'm sorry, Jess." I say, loosening my tie and I go into the kitchen for a bottle of water.

"Don't do it again." She says, following after me. I close the fridge door, then I turn to her, a bit appalled at her statement.

"What are you talking about don't do it again? I can do whatever I please to do, Jess." I reply, taking a sip of my water.

"Oh, so you mean you can cheat on me as you please?" She snaps back, furiously.

"That's not what I meant." I sigh, taking off my tie and going upstairs to our bedroom. She follows and starts accusing me of cheating. She knows I will never cheat. I have never cheated nor will I ever. We get into an argument that lasts for two or three hours. Our conversations end in about 20 minutes for us. Sophia and I, we can have conversations that last a lifetime. Arguments between Jessica and I can last a lifetime too.

I sigh deeply with a blanket over me as I'm laying on the couch, staring at the ceiling in the living room. I don't mind sleeping here tonight. I would be able to get away from Jessica for a few hours. I keep thinking of what had just happened just a few hours ago between us especially that kiss. Oh jeez, that kiss. It was like the first time we had kissed. I relax and turn to my side, before sleeping with a smile on my face.


	19. Love and Betrayal

**Here's chapter 19, leave reviews please! :). Thank you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. Just the plot and OCs. **

Chapter 19:

**Jacob's POV:**

I wake up still on the couch. I hear some foot movement upstairs. I dreamt of Sophia and I last night and it was an amazing dream, but now I have to wake up to Jessica.

I walk upstairs, entering the bedroom, and I see some of my clothes thrown on the floor and I see Jessica sitting on the bed, holding the red velvet fabric box with the ring in it and she stands up.

"You were going to propose?" She asks with tears in her eyes. I stand there, shock taking over my body. I had completely forgotten about that fucking ring being there.

"Uh." I reply and she comes up to me, smiling and kisses me.

"I love it, Jake. Thank you." She pecks my lips and puts on the ring.

_Fucking shit._ I think to myself. I should have taken the ring back or hid it in a place where she wouldn't find it. I'm so fucked. I just force a smile and peck her very lightly on the lips.

"I'm going to take a shower to go to work. We can celebrate tonight." She says seductively, but it doesn't affect me. I keep myself from rolling my eyes in annoyance. I just grin and I watch her go to the bathroom, leaving the door a bit open for me to stare when she is undressing, but I don't bother looking inside. I go downstairs and I pick up my phone, calling Sophia.

**Sophia's POV:**

I'm washing my dishes since I didn't have any time this week from work. I keep thinking of the kiss I shared with Jake and I smile. I want to feel his lips on mine again. I just want all of him. I wipe my hands dry on the dry towel rag, before picking up my cellphone and I check the caller id and I see it's Jake and I smile widely.

"Hey, handsome." I say, chuckling.

"Hey, want to meet up for coffee at that Starbucks across from work say around ten…?" He asks, hopefully.

"Yeah, that's perfect." I reply with a smile.

"Great, see you then." He says happily and hangs up. I bit my lower lip, excited then I finish up doing the dishes so I can take a shower and get dressed to meet up with Jake later on.

**Jacob's POV:**

I'm already dressed and I wait for Jessica to leave.

"I'll probably be back late again." She says, eating the last spoonful of her yogurt as I drink my coffee.

"Okay, I'll be home by then." I reply. I told her I was going out with the guys for coffee then probably out for beer at like six. She stares at the engagement ring for about a minute and smiles.

"I'll see you then, honey." She smiles and pecks my lips, but I don't respond to it like I usually would. I just get up, putting the spoon and mug in the sink.

"Okay, bye." I reply, throwing out the Activia yogurt cup into the trash. She grabs her jacket and suitcase and leaves. I rush upstairs and I spray on some cologne and I check to see if Jessica had gone and she has. I grab my wallet and keys, going downstairs and getting into the car and I drive off to the familiar Starbucks. I'll probably be at least 5 minutes late.

**Sophia's POV:**

I'm waiting at the Starbucks that Jake said for us to meet at and I have a coffee cup in front of me. My favorite hazelnut coffee with milk, cream, and sugar, of course. I tap my light pink colored nails with french tips on the top on the cardboard cup, waiting for Jake. I look at the window and I sigh.

_He's already five minutes late. _I say to myself as I check the time on my watch. I wait about another five minutes, when almost twenty minutes have passed by, I get up then I hear the door open and an out of breath Jake is asking me where I was going.

"You're twenty minutes late, Jake." I say, looking up at him.

"Sorry, I couldn't find a parking space. I had to park almost six blocks away from here and I came running." He replies, trying to even his breathing and he's looking at me with those pleading eyes to stay and I give in and sit back down and he orders his coffee. I look out the window as he goes up to the counter, ordering his coffee. I really hope he isn't leading me on.

**Jacob's POV:**

I put my hands in my back pockets of my jeans as I stare back at Sophia and I see she's staring out the huge window next to the table we are sitting at. I blink a couple times and I really want to walk up to her and kiss her, but I have to control myself. I order my coffee and I wait, glancing over at Sophia a couple times before I finally get my black coffee. I walk back to the table and I smile. She smiles back.

I reach for her hand across the table.

"Can you believe how long it's been?" She asks me as she squeezes my hand lightly. I chuckle softly and shake my head.

"No, I can't. I thought I would never see you again." I reply and she frowns slightly.

"I thought I would never see you again either." She says as she lets go of my hand. We continue talking for almost four hours at Starbucks. She loves to tell a lot of jokes. That's one thing that has changed about her. She's more playful now since high school.

"Let's go back to my apartment; it's not far from here. It's like two blocks from here." Sophia says and I nod, getting up. We continue the conversation we were having. I love her laugh. I miss hearing it and I miss everything about her.

**Sophia's POV:**

Now, we are sitting on the couch, still talking. You have no idea how much I just want to kiss him and make love to him right now.

"Do you still talk to Embry, and everyone since you left the pack?" I ask. I miss those guys.

"Yeah, I do sometimes. I call in once in a while." Jake replies.

"I want to see them again, I miss them." I say, thinking of them a little.

"I miss you, Soph." I hear Jake say and I look at him and give him a soft smile.

"I do. I really mean it." Jake adds. I purse my lips, not knowing what to say. I'm scared of him leading me on. I look in his eyes then he raises a hand up and places it on my cheek, the warmness of his hand sends chills down my spine and I lean into his touch, smiling. He smiles back and leans in, kissing me passionately, but soft.

I respond to the kiss the same way, adding a little more passion to it and after about ten minutes of making out, I slide my tongue into his mouth and I can tell he wants more.

Ten minutes later, I'm in my bra and underwear and he's in his boxers on top of me. We keep everything soft and gentle. His touches is what drives me the craziest and I moan most of the time when he kisses down my neck or slides his hands down my sides. He starts rubbing the inside of my thigh then moves his hand where I need him the most and he rubs it gently and my breathing hitches and I moan, throwing my head back.

He kisses me to keep me from moaning, but I still moan in his mouth as he continues to rub me. I slide my hand down his boxers and I grab his member. It's hard already and it keeps getting harder when I grab it. Moments later, he's in me, making love to me. He doesn't go so hard and rough; he keeps it soft and slow.

A few minutes later, we are next to each other and I stare at Jake as he plays with my hair.

"That was perfect." I say softly and he looks in my eyes and smiles.

"It was. I love you, Soph." He says to me as he pecks my lips lovingly.

"I love you too, Jake." I reply back with the biggest smile on my face. He kisses me again and I want to go for another round and he knows it too, so we go another round.

That time was a bit more rougher and fast paced, but I didn't care. It brought both of us so much pleasure. I couldn't stop from yelling or moaning his name and he couldn't stop groaning even if he tried. I'm panting beside him as he has his head on my shoulder. Both of us are sweaty and panting. I love him so much.

**Jacob's POV:**

When I made love to Sophia twice was so much better than Jessica and I. I take an hour or two nap then I wake up and I see Sophia picking up my clothes and putting them on the bed. She's already fully dressed.

"Are you going to stay over tonight?" She asks me. I was about to answer yes, then I remembered Jessica. I'm cheating on her, but I honestly don't care. I won't marry her either way.

"I can't." I say, sitting up, putting my shirt back on, and getting dressed. We eat dinner and then I kiss her goodnight and tell her I love her and I get to my car and I drive home.

I get home and I see all of the lights off. Jessica is probably isn't home yet. The garage is closed so she most likely isn't home. I enter the house like nothing then the lights go on.

"Where were you, Jake? You said you going to be home before I got home." Jessica says annoyed and angrily. Shit, I forgot about Jessica.

"Well, I'm home now, aren't I?" I say sighing, walking into the kitchen for a bottle of water.

"It's almost four in the morning, Jake. Where were you?" Jessica asked again.

"I was with the guys I told you already, Jessica." I reply getting annoyed.

"Then how come I don't believe you?" Jessica snaps back at me, crossing her arms.

"Fine, then don't believe me. I'm not going to get into an argument with you. We already had this discussion last night. I'm not having it again." I say, sitting on the couch, knowing already I was going to be sleeping on the couch.

"You are being so fucking rude, Jake. I don't get what the hell got into you since that fucking work party." She says, her voice raising. I roll my eyes and she walks up to me.

"Don't roll your damn eyes at me!" She yells.

"Just shut up already, I told you I'm not getting into an argument with you! Just go to sleep! I have work tomorrow!" I yell back and she slaps me. I roll my eyes once again then go to sleep. I only have sleep for only about three hours, but I don't care. I'll be seeing Sophia. My one true love.


	20. Played

**I'm sorry for not uploading! I got writer's block again and I was so busy :(. Here's chapter 20! I don't know how many chapters left until this story is done, but I'm pretty sure it's halfway done already so maybe at least 5 chapters left..? Not sure. Enjoy and leave reviews! Thank you!**

Chapter 20

**Jacob's POV:**

I already know I have bags under my eyes from barely sleeping. This morning wasn't that terrific. Jessica had gotten angry at me once again and tried making up with me, but I just ignored her from exhaustion.

I drive down the street to get to work. The only thing I'm actually looking forward to. I pull up into a parking space right in front of the building. I grab my coffee cup and my jacket then get out of the car, locking it and I walk inside and go up to the floor I'm on. I blink tiredly and I'm walking to my office then I accidently bump into someone.

I look up "Sorry, Soph." I say tiredly and she smiles, pecking my lips.

"Morning to you too, Jake." Sophia greets me, giggling and I smile, pecking her back on the lips then I walk around her going into my office, knowing she is following.

I sit in my chair, sighing then she comes up behind and puts her hands on my shoulders, massaging my shoulders and neck. I sigh in relaxation and sit back.

"You're tense. Why?" Sophia asked. Damn, I need to come up with a lie.

"Didn't get enough sleep last night." I reply with my eyes closed, relaxing more at her touch. I feel lean down, letting her hands loosen on my shoulders and neck and they slide down my chest to stay on my stomach and I feel her lips on my neck and I smile.

"You can't get enough of me, can you?" I say and I hear her giggle.

"No, I can't. I love you, Jake." Sophia says and I feel her lips on my neck again and I turn my chair around so I would be facing her then I pull her down to me and I kiss her deeply. We literally start making out as my hands are on the back of her thighs, holding her there while my manhood grows bigger wanting her then she pulls away and straightens out her clothing.

"We can't. Not here." Sophia says and I nod, taking a deep breath to calm myself.

"Right. Maybe we can later?" I ask hopefully and she chuckles, pecking my lips, answering my question with a yes and then she walks out of my office.

**Sophia's POV:**

I walk back to the front desk, smiling slightly at Jake and mine's little make out session. I'll let it continue after work.

After a few hours of working, the phone rings and I pick it up.

"Hello, Ultimate Money Company, how may I help you?" I say the usual greeting.

"Can I speak to Jacob Black please?" A woman's voice is heard on the other line. I furrow my eyebrows. It doesn't sound like Leah and of course, his mom is dead. I wonder who it is.

"May I ask who is speaking please?" I say, wondering who it is.

"Jessica Sanchez. I thought all of you people know who I am." She said a bit snobby and impatient. She sounded like a bitch.

"Okay, sorry, hold on." I press the hold button and I type to Jacob through the work chat.

"_There's a Jessica for you on line 2..." _I type to Jacob.

"_Okay, thanks." _He replies. I sigh, wondering who this Jessica might be and I try to brush off the feeling as I continue to work.

**Jacob's POV:**

I pick up the phone and I hear Jessica on the line. I instantly get annoyed and I constantly talk back to her when I'm not supposed to be. I just don't want to hear her voice right now. We get into an argument, but then she wants me to go home so we can talk. I really hope it's to break up because I don't want to deal with her. I hang up, frustrated and I run my hands through my short spiked up black hair.

_I can't do this anymore. _I say to myself in my head.

After work, I'm in Starbucks with Sophia, my mind wandering about what Jessica and I need to talk about.

"What's wrong?" I'm snapped back into reality hearing Sophia's voice as she hands me my black coffee.

"Nothing, just work stuff on my mind." I reply with a lie. I really hope it is to break up, I don't want to hide secrets from Sophia anymore, but I don't want to tell her I'm engaged for the reason that I love her and she will feel like a whore and leave me once again.

"Oh. Alright." I hear the suspicion in her voice.

"Yeah, uh, I have to go home and go do some stuff for work. I'll see you tomorrow?" I ask hopefully and she nods.

"Yeah." She replies and I smile, giving her a soft and gentle kiss and I walk out of the Starbucks, heading to my car.

**Sophia's POV:**

I'm now wondering what is going on with Jake. I know I shouldn't do this, but after he is gone, I leave the coffee house and I get into my car, waiting for Jake's car to pass and I follow him. I really hope he isn't hiding something from me, because he was my first love and he is the only one I can trust.

After a few minutes, he pulls into a driveway. I can tell it's his house because- wait, is this his house? I see a woman open the door and she's telling him something. It seems like she's pleading for something. I don't know what. I look closer at the woman and Jake and after a few minutes, Jake kisses her. He kissed her right on the lips.

I feel like I can barely breathe. My heart had dropped to my stomach and an uncomfortable feeling settling in my chest. I feel so nauseous that I'm about to throw up in my car, but I'm so petulant that I want to cry, but also kick down that door and beat the shit out of that slut. I look back at the door and I see Jake go inside and the anger inside me rises, but the sadness keeps me from taking on action. I just instead break down in the car and I cry my eyes out. After about an hour, I wipe my eyes and I drive away. I knew it couldn't be true. Me discovering my first love once again to find out he was playing with my feelings. Though, he wasn't only playing with my feelings. I find a parking space right in front of my building and I look down at my lower abdomen and I place my hand on it. He was also playing with our baby's feelings also.


	21. Truth be told

**Here's chapter 21! Enjoy and leave reviews! :)! And I got a question from the last chapter about skipping time. Um, it's just how the story is and how I pictured it in my head so sorry if the time being different is annoying and confusing, but right now Jake is 27 and Sophia is 25. This chapter will be skipped a few months because again it's just how I picture it in my head so sorry for the confusing D:**

Chapter 21:

**Sophia's POV:**

It's been months, I would say maybe about three months since I saw the incident between that woman and Jake and I've ignored him since. He's been asking me numerous times why I am ignoring him. I just don't tell him. The only thing that keeps me going is this baby I have. Originally, it was ours. Now it's just mine, because he chose the path he chose and now I'm choosing mine without him by my side. I miss him so much it's not even funny, I cry sometimes from the yearning of his touch and just his presence around me.

I sigh, getting up from my bed, looking at the full length mirror I have in my bedroom and I see the baby bump starting to grow bigger, though it's not noticeable yet which is good. I don't need to explain to anyone how I got pregnant and who the father is. I haven't told Jake, but I think I should have, but I'm not going to. I'm not going to intervene in his damn relationship that he fucking lied to me about. That asshole. I don't need him and neither does this baby. We'll make it fine without him.

I'm drinking water instead of coffee before working as I watch the news with my work jacket in my arm after I'm done, I turn off the TV and grab my bag and go downstairs to my car to go to work.

I drive to work and find a parking space right in front of the building and I go inside going to my floor and I sign in on the computer and get ready to work.

**Jacob's POV:**

I'm tying my tie before going to work and Jessica helps me and smiles, pecking me on the lips and I force myself to not make a face in disgust.

"Have a nice day at work, Jake." Jessica says, giving me another kiss on my lips.

"You too." I respond and with a kiss also. Sophia hasn't been talking to me so I guess it's good that Jessica and I didn't break up and already planning the wedding in a couple months.

I enter the building and my eyes linger at Sophia, who is working on the computer and I swallow the lump in my throat of not being able to talk to her. She's been ignoring me and I have no idea why and I really wish I knew.

I force my eyes to look straight once I past the desk and head to my office for today's dull work for long hours.

**Sophia's POV:**

I continue working and I get a chat pm from one of my co-workers that Jake was going to get married in a few months. My heart sank and tore into two. I thought he had broken up with her. I just exited the chat and continue my work like nothing was said.

I look down at my lower abdomen and put a hand on it, feeling my eyes fill with tears. I can't believe I'm hurting over this asshole. This man, who was my first love, cheated on me or led me on. I can't believe it and now I'm pregnant with his child and he doesn't even know. No one knows. I wish someone would be able to help me or give me a sign of what to do. I just wish for a sign of whether or not to tell him that I'm pregnant with his child. I know I should, but I'm scared that he doesn't care.

He'll know eventually because the bump will show in a matter of two months or so. He will know and be angry with me for not telling him. Aw, damn, I really need to think about this now.

**Jacob's POV:**

I can't even concentrate on my work. All I keep thinking about is Sophia and why she is ignoring me and the pain that comes with it. I realize now that she is my imprint though I don't want to go through that pain I went through in high school. I just can't. It hurt so much that I wanted to kill myself, then I met Jessica and she was my distraction. Jessica is now my distraction once again.

**Sophia's POV:**

The mailman came in and gave me the mail and I go through it to see if there are anyone for the boss and I see a couple for Jake and I sigh, rolling my eyes and I get up, walking to his office to give him his stupid mail.

I knock on his door and he says come in and I open the door slowly, afraid to go inside because he might do something and when I'm around him, I get weak and I'm not able to control myself around him.

**Jacob's POV:**

I see the door open and Sophia comes in, slowly. I swallow the extra saliva in my mouth. I look at the way she's walking in, then I look up at her face and I stare at her lips. Now, I want to kiss her, but I can't. She drops off my mail and I get up, running to the door and blocking her way.

**No POV:**

"What are you doing? Move." Sophia says, startled, but starts to get annoyed once Jacob doesn't move.

"No, I want to talk. I want to know why you are ignoring me." Jacob says, still blocking her way.

"I don't have to tell you anything." Sophia says sternly, and already annoyed, starting to get mad at him. She crosses her arms, waiting for Jacob to move.

"I'll stay here until both of our sifts are over, Soph-" He's cut off by Sophia.

"Don't call me that, fucking asshole." Sophia snaps back at Jacob.

"What the hell is your problem?" Jacob says, getting off the door and walking up to her, getting angry as well as Sophia backs away slowly, and hits the desk, her breathing uneven from the fear she has and Jacob stops, staring into her eyes then leans in and kisses her, after a few moments Sophia pushes him away.

"I can't keep doing this. You make me weak." Sophia says, her eyes flicking between his lips and eyes.

"Then why are you ignoring me?" Jake asks her, and Sophia purses her lips, speaking in a soft, low tone.

"Because you cheated on me." Sophia says, now looking at Jacob's eyes and he stares back.

"How'd you?" Jacob asks, but he is cut off once again by Sophia.

"I followed you because I felt like something was wrong and I guess I was right." Sophia says, stepping aside and walking to the door.

"It's a shame because I'm pregnant with our baby." Sophia says her final words and walks out of Jacob's office, leaving Jake shocked, staring at the open door.


	22. The End

**Man, sorry I haven't updated! I've been so busy with a lot of stuff. I'm pretty sure this is the last chapter to this story D: I know, sad! I really hope you guys enjoyed this story and I would really like to thank everyone who has reviewed on the story and stayed with it the whole entire time and of course, to you people who read it, but don't review it lol anyways enjoy and leave reviews!**

**Jacob's POV:**

I'm staring at the open door to my office, just shocked. I'm not moving at all. Just staying in that same position as Sophia's voice replays in my head.

"_It's a shame because I'm pregnant with our child."_

I lean on my desk, gripping the edges tightly to hold my balance. My eyebrows are furrowed and now I'm staring at the floor.

_This can't be happening. _I think to myself.

_How can she- Shit, I knew I should have used protection. I just knew I should have. _I shake my head in shame. How can I not have been smart enough to get a fucking condom? I use it all the time with Jessica, but with Sophia? I didn't even use it and it was only a one time thing.

"Jake." Eddie comes in running, and out of breath. I snap my head up, looking at him with wonder.

"Soph-Sophia quit." Eddie continues to try to even his breathing. I stand up straight.

"What? Why?" I ask, seriously. How can she leave me again? And with our baby? She's nowhere in hell going somewhere else with our baby.

"She said something about not being able to take it anymore, so she's leaving." Eddie said.

"Don't open the position, Eddie. She'll-" I'm cut off by Eddie.

"No, Jake, she's leaving the state. She's going back to her hometown." Eddie replied.

"No…no, no, no. I need to stop her. Where did she go?" I ask, walking out of my office, quickening my pace as I walk.

"She probably went to her apartment to pack." Eddie replies and I get in the elevator.

"What about Jessica?" Eddie asks, but I just ignore his question and use the stairs since it's quicker.

I need to hurry up and get to her in time. I'm not letting her go this time. I run out of the building, almost forgetting she lives about two blocks away from here then I see Jessica and she's about to call my name.

_Oh no, not this time. _I say to myself and I start running across the street. I just ignore the honks and the people cursing at me, and Jessica calling my name, but I just ignore it all. I have only one thing in my mind and that's to keep Sophia here.

**Sophia's POV: **

I put my suitcase in the trunk of the taxi and I get in and tell him to drive to the airport. I sigh, not letting my feelings get to me. This is for the best. The best for everyone. Best for him. I look out the window of the taxi and I just close my eyes for a few moments then the taxi stops roughly and I'm thrown forward a bit then back. I clench my jaw muscle a bit then the ride to the airport is smooth once again.

I get out of the taxi and grab my luggage once the taxi is in front of the entrance of the airport. I pay the man and I walked inside, not even bothering with the change. I have enough money. I'll get by. I get on line which seems that it will take forever to move and for me to check in so I can leave this place in peace and quiet.

"_Ugh, finally."_ I think to myself as I move to the counter and they check my ticket and luggage and I'm able to carry it with me inside the plane. Thank goodness I can do that or else it would take longer to leave. I'm walking towards the security breach when I see this older couple and the man reminds me of an older version of Jacob and the woman reminds me of an older version of myself. I just stare at the happy, old couple as they are about to get on the same plane as I am. I shake my head and I continue to walk.

"Sophia!" I hear someone calling my name.

No, no, no. Not again. I'm not stopping for him now. I quicken my pace to get to the breach and get my luggage passed and then I hear the footsteps getting closer and closer.

"_No, not again. No way in hell am I ever going to be with you again." _I think to myself. I stopped when Jacob is right in front of me, holding me back by my arms.

"Stop, Soph." Jacob says and I just stayed quiet. I'm actually surprised he came for me. I would have thought he wouldn't care. Maybe he loves me more. Maybe he just wants me to stay.

"No, Jake. I won't stop. I need to go." I say when I get doubt in my mind. Jacob moves in front of me when I'm about to move around him.

"No, please. Don't go. I need you." Jacob says and I glare at him.

"You obviously didn't need me when you didn't leave that house that day." I snap back at him and he taken back from the comeback.

"Sophia, it wasn't what it looked like." Jacob says, but I roll my eyes.

"Yeah okay, move." I say and I try once again to move around him.

"No, Sophia. Just listen to me, please." Jacob pleads and I clench my jaw muscle and stand back with my arms crossed, waiting for an explanation.

"That lady you saw, she was my fiancée, but I don't love her. She was just a distraction to make me forget about you, but it honestly didn't help at all. I would still think about you. I would still love you and I still do. She was just the distraction and nothing more until I saw you again then when we made love and now you're pregnant with my child. I couldn't imagine a life happier than this." Jacob says and I now blame this damned pregnancy hormones because I start tearing up and I hug him tightly telling him how much I missed him and that I love him. Man, I really hate these pregnancy hormones.

"I promise I won't ever leave you again." I say in between sobs and Jake's arms just wrap tighter around him and I put my head in the crook of his neck with my eyes closed and I just breathe in his scent and we stay there for what seems like forever. This is what I want. This is what I've always wanted and now I have it.

"Come home, please." I hear Jake say and I nod against his neck and I know he smiled because he takes my luggage and keeps his arm wrapped around me, protectively. We get back to my apartment and he calls Jessica and tells her the wedding is over and to never bother him ever again. Jake keeps his job and I keep mine so we can both make enough money to support our child and of course, we are planning our wedding at the same time. It's going to be stressful, but nothing could make me happier than what I have now.


End file.
